Dance with Me, Exotica
by CountingWithStraws
Summary: One must disguise himself as a woman in order to dance or else face the wrath of his homophobic father. The other goes to the club just to relax, take a break from factory work, and pick up chicks. Naruto/Sasuke. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes:

The prologue is rated T (for a single swear word) but the story as a whole is M or will be when I get that far.

I'm horrible at finishing stories so please give encouragement if you want more, it will guilt trip me into writing more! (Though, if it is before May 14th 2012, I haven't finished term so it might take longer for things to get done). Also, whilst I've been on for awhile, I haven't actually put a lot up so I'm still figuring out how the set up works, so please bare with me until I get the hang of it. ^^;

Lastly, most of the characters are in their early 20s.

Hope you enjoy,

-Nik

* * *

The razor slid over his tone, swimmer legs making them satin smooth. Once he had triple checked to make sure he did not miss a single spot, he stepped out of the steamy shower and wrapped his lithe waist in a terrycloth towel. He walked into his expansive bedroom, which was awash with seductive jazz tones, and over to the vanity. For a few minutes he simply sat there, looking around the large, oval mirror at all the different pictures taped to it. There were mostly pictures of different places he had been, most of which had his blonde best friend either flicking him off or not even paying attention to the camera, but there were also quotes and lyrics weaved within the layers of pictures.

After blow-drying his hair, he effortlessly braided it back into a high ponytail before securing an extension that matched the colour perfectly. When he was happy with the style, he checked to make sure his temporary nails were still secure, and then he applied enough eyeliner and lipstick to make him look incredibly sexy but not whorish. He then went to the back of his closet, grabbed his dress, a bra that he had glued implantation into so that it would look natural, and strappy heels. Just as he was putting his handful of silver bangles and clip-on earrings on, there was a knock on the door. Walking perfectly in four inch heels, he turned his music off and went to answer the door.

Temari's eyes widened and her car keys clattered to the floor. "Holy fuck-"

"Exotica." With a smirked he locked the door and walked out of his apartment.

_The function of music is to release us from _

_the tyranny of conscious thought. _

-Sir Thomas Beecham


	2. Chapter 1

_Dance with Me, Exotica _/ Chapter One / 7

Author's Note:

So here is the first chapter! Done way ahead of schedule; however, that means my homework is not done ^^;

I'd mostly like to make a small note about character-bashing. I don't that. Every character acts a certain way for specific reasons which will be revealed throughout the story (that is, if I'm any good at my job they _should be revealed_. If I'm rubbish, I won't.)

Lastly, whilst this story is rated M, this chapter could probably get away with T.

Enjoy!

-Nik

* * *

Life could not get any better. He was surrounded by four gorgeous women, all grinding against him as they danced together in the middle of Club Suna. At one point in time he had slept with each of them; separately for the most part, Sakura and Ino once wanted to try a threesome and what sort of kind, loving friend would he be to refuse? But now all of the girls had settled for a comfortable, yet flirtatious, friendship with him, which suited Naruto just fine. He was twenty-one and just looking for a bit of fun with his friends on his only night off.

He felt cool, little fingers slip under his shirt and caress knowingly around the base of his spine, sending a heated shiver right to his groin. Smirking, he turned around to find a voluptuous woman with jet black hair smiling up at him, already passed tipsy. Hinata always was a lightweight. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him, and she practically melted into his arms.

"Naruto, do you wanna…" She giggled and her little fingers found their way to the fly of his jeans.

Sighing inwardly, he pulled his pelvis away from Hinata and looked at the other girls. "We're heading back to the table; Hinata needs some water."

"I'll take her," Tenten said, pulling Hinata away from Naruto before she managed to get her little fingers further into his jeans. "You're fly's open, by the way."

Naruto rolled his eyes, re-zipped his jeans, and followed Tenten's neon green and blue pigtails through the mosh of dancers. They made their way to the usual table in the corner of the club nearest the bathrooms—there were a few lightweights that repeatedly forgot their limit in Naruto's group of friends. The 'Table Holders,' as Naruto had dubbed them, where still sat at the table when they got there. Kiba, who believed that real men don't dance, was talking to the seemingly always eating Choji, and Shikamaru was gazing off at the dance-floor lights. Surprisingly, however, Neji had also joined the trio whilst Naruto and the girls had been dancing.

"Finally, you prick!" Tenten screeched, letting go of Hinata, who Naruto had to quickly catch or else she would have fallen to the floor. The Table Holders looked up at her, eyes wide with fear. It was well known through Ino and Sakura, the Gossipers, that Tenten was into some kinky things both in her sex life and her ways of punishment. All the guys made it a rule to stay on her good side; Neji, however, had a problem with doing just that.

"I told you this morning that I had a meeting tonight and that I would be late," Neji said as he calmly took a sip of his drink.

"_Three hours late!_"

Neji's cool, silvery eyes flicked over to his leather clad fiancée. She was in a black lacy corset, mini skirt, and the knee-high, heeled boots that he loved on her. Slowly, he got up and walked over to her.

"Don't you even think of getting ou-" Tenten began but she was cut off when Neji grabbed her by the back of the neck and smashed his lips against hers.

Naruto rolled his eyes and helped Hinata slide into the spot next to Kiba. He had had one drunken experience with Tenten and he both admired and feared Neji for having a relationship with her; he admired the fact that the man could handle Tenten's dominant nature, but also feared Neji because that meant that he was just as kinky as her or worse. But the pair seemed to be the only ones who could handle each other and they were happy, so Naruto was happy for them.

"You can decide my punishment later, for now just sit down and have fun." Neji said as he sat down and pulled his fiancée onto his lap.

"Fine, but you're _so_ going to get it later. Is this one yours?" Tenten asked as she grabbed Neji's drink and sipped from it as soon as Neji gave an affirmative nod.

Once Naruto was sure Kiba knew that Hinata was drunk, which was not hard considering her lusty, little fingers, he headed towards the bar with Shikamaru to get everyone another round of drinks and some water. While they waited to order, he noticed Shikamaru staring out at the dance floor, which was unusual since his best friend's gaze tended to be cloud high. He looked out towards the mesh of bodies, most of the women wearing very little and the men wearing either tight shirts or unbuttoned ones. Club Suna was always that way though. It was perhaps one of the most popular clubs in the city and even with the air conditioners on high the actual dance floor was usually desert temperatures.

"What are you looking at, Shika?" he asked, unable to see anything out of the ordinary. When no reply came from his friend he ruffled Shikamaru's spiky ponytail. "Oi, pineapple head!"

Shikamaru blinked and shook his head before looking over at Naruto. "What?"

"Where are the clouds you're so enthralled with?"

"The pair by the column."

Shikamaru pointed and Naruto's eyes followed his gesture towards a pair of girls dancing together. One was a blonde bombshell with a little black dress and fuck-me heels. The other was a little taller even though her heels were shorter and she made Naruto forget to breathe. She was the opposite of Naruto's usual voluptuous and curvy type, but she made up for it in the way she moved her body. She was fluid and powerful, but not the scary dominant powerful that Tenten was, this was a quiet, fierce power that would defend and protect instead of dominate and control. Her movements were soft, yet precise. Unlike most of the people here, who danced strictly for the fun of it, she looked like she actually knew how to dance. And her legs, oh her legs. Naruto felt himself go weak in the knees as his eyes travelled down her mile long legs. They were gorgeous, lean, and looked butter smooth.

"We have some admires," Temari shouted over the music's loud base and gestured towards a pair of guys at the bar as she continued to dance.

Sasuke shrugged and kept dancing, not even bothering to look towards the bar. He did not disguise himself as Exotica to pick up drunk straight guys and hope to get through decent sex before they realized she was a he. He just wanted to dance. It was his only form of escape, the only way he could forget his life and everyone in it, and if he had to dress as a woman in order for his little dancing addiction to go unnoticed by his homophobic father, then so be it.

"They're cute," Temari continued when she didn't get a response from her best friend and boyfriend-in-name-only. Years ago they had gotten 'together' in order to get their parents off their backs. She just was not interested in any of the rich guys her mother tried to set her up with and Sasuke was gay so none of the hopeful heiresses even had a chance of interesting him. By pretending to be in a relationship, he got to have as much man-on-man sex as he wanted and she got to sink her pretty little claws into as many bad boys as she could find. "And one of them is coming this way."

Sasuke whipped around and bumped into a firm chest covered in a black undershirt and orange button up. Lean, muscular arms wrapped around him as he stumbled backwards from the collision, steadying him, and he looked up into clear, Mediterranean blue eyes surrounded by a mane of sun-gold hair. For a moment everything faded into a more innocent time, when his mother laughed and his brother smiled, a time when his father took them on beach vacations and didn't work throughout the trip. Then the blue eyes blinked and Sasuke remembered to breathe.

"Can I dance with you?" the man asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Sasuke snapped, pulling from the blue-eyed stranger's arms and putting more-than-enough space between them.

The man smirked and took a step forward. "The name's Naruto, and if you're willing, I'd like to dance with you."

"No, I'm-"

"Yes, she is!" Temari interrupted. "She'd _love_ to dance with you."

"No, I don't!"

Temari leaned forward and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Don't you dare ruin my chances with his friend. You might be ok with not having sex in months, but I sure as hell am not. So dance with the fucking sexy blonde or dance alone, _Exotica_."

Sasuke blushed as Temari pulled away. She nodded once to Naruto, and then headed over to the bar, leaving Sasuke alone with a guy who thought he was a girl and wanted to dance. There were some things Sasuke couldn't hide and if this guy got close enough he'd be an idiot not to realize it.

"So, d'you got a name?" Naruto asked as he stepped closer to the gorgeous woman again and placed his hands on her lithe hips before starting to sway to the music.

"Yeah, got a brain?" Sasuke slapped his hands away, took a step backwards and started to dance in a way that clearly stated 'you can want but you can't touch.'

"According to my friends, I have two."

"Che," Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes before turning his back to Naruto. The blue-eyed man might have sex appeal, but he clearly was a moron, and defiantly wasn't worth Sasuke or Exotica's time.

Not to be defeated, Naruto moved up behind the woman and whispered into her ear, "Ok, so I might suck at words, but I might be able to convince you to give me a chance if you'd just dance with me. Nothing more, just dancing right here, right now."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto over his shoulder. The man's eyes were sincere despite his lame come-on. Unlike most of the drunk players that he ran into, this man seemed to genuinely just want to dance. Sasuke bit his bottom lip and moved backwards into Naruto's arms.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, sorry this chapter has taken so long to finish! The past few weeks have been crazy with finals & moving, & then my laptop crashed. However, things should hopefully move along more easily now.

Whilst this story is rated M, this chapter could probably pass with T.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Whilst it may be obvious that I don't own Naruto, I also don't own Shakespeare.

* * *

Chapter II

Her lithe hips moved sensually in his hands, where they fit perfectly. They swayed back and forth to the beat of the music, and whenever her tight rear brushed against his groin it only made him want to sink deep into her embrace even more. Then she would look at him with those dark, fearfully guarded eyes and Naruto would pull her further into his arms and farther from the other men on the dance floor, who leered at her instead of paying attention to their own partners.

Eventually the music stopped and the overhead lights turned on as the staff ushered the remaining dancers out for closing. Immediately, the woman pulled from Naruto and began looking around. He really needed to get her name; he had asked a few times throughout the night but she had yet to answer.

"Where the hell is she?" she asked as she pulled her cell phone out from the side of her bra.

"Who?" Naruto hurriedly caught up to her and attempted to keep up with her fast pace.

She dialed and held the phone to her ear. "Temari, she's my ride home."

"The blonde you were with?"

The woman nodded.

"Oh, I think I saw her leave with Shikamaru hours ago. I could gi-"

"Fucking bitch!" She snapped her phone closed and jammed it back into her bra. "I hope the sex was horrible."

Naruto could not help but chuckle, which earned him an icy glare. He smiled at her. "Look, um… are you ever going to tell me your name?"

"No."

He frowned. "Well, is there anything I can call you?"

She bit her soft, red, bottom lip and looked up at him for a moment, crossing her arms over her chest. The seconds ticked by. Naruto looked away from her haunted eyes and began massaging his left wrist.

"_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet,"_ Naruto mumbled.

Raising her eyebrows, she turned to face him more properly. "Is that the best you can come up with? Any moron who passed high school at least knows those lines."

Naruto smirked, gaining a little confidence. _"So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, doff thy name; and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself. _Act two, scene one; one of Juliet's most famous speeches."

The woman blushed, taken aback. "Perhaps you're more intelligent than I first gave you credit for. What was your name again?"

"Naruto."

"Exotica," she said as she turned and headed for the door. "C'mon, Naruto, I'm hungry."

Smiling, Naruto followed her out of the club. Momentarily taking in the subtle sway of her hips, the curve of her spine as it disappeared behind her thick, black ringlets, and the relaxed strength in her straight shoulders. Exotica was not what Naruto would call curvy, especially compared to Hinata's perfect hourglass shape, but there was something about her tight, athletic build that made him want to put his hands all over her.

"Are you going to stair at my ass all morning or are you going to point out your car?"

Naruto blushed and hurried to point out his old, beat up truck. "And I wasn't staring at your ass."

She gave him an unbelieving look, her left eyebrow raised higher than the right, and both pulled back tightly, with a mild frown on her kissable soft, red lips. Exotica ignored Naruto's silent offer to help her into the truck and climbed in with ease, despite her four-inch heels.

"I wasn't! I was looking at your spine."

"So you were looking at my ass."

Naruto jutted out his bottom lip, pouting, as he hopped into the driver's seat. "No, I was looking exactly what that dress is designed for a guy to look. It elongates and sensualizes your spine and the expanse of exposed skin to the point where placing a hand on the small of your back becomes secretly sexual because of skin contact."

Exotica's jaw dropped slightly, her dark eyes widening as he began to pull out of the parking spot. "Are you gay?"

He slammed on the breaks, causing both of them to lurch forward against their seatbelts. "NO! I just grew up around a lot of girls!"

"Fucking hell, man! You didn't need to slam the breaks; it was just a question," Exotica snapped as she rubbed her right shoulder. "If I bruise, I'm going to bruise you."

"I'm sorry, the question just took me by surprise." Naruto frowned and pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm probably one of the most sexual guy in my group of friends. So the fact that a girl is asking me if I'm gay is just… I dunno, weird."

Exotica tensed up in her seat, her hands gripping the seatbelt. "So you're a player?"

Chuckling, Naruto shook his head. "Nah, not really. Just lucky."

"I'm not having sex with you. I just want a ride home."

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I changed my mind," she said as she looked out of the window.

"Look, Exotica, even though dancing with you gave me a hard-on from hell, I didn't dance with you just to sleep with you. I danced with you because you're a good dancer and I wanted to dance with you."

"So you do want to sleep with me."

"No."

Exotica glared at him. "Liar."

He pulled over to the side of the road and looked at her, clear blue meeting mysterious black. "I'm not lying. You might physically want to have sex with me, and don't say you don't, I know you knew I was hard on the dance floor and it only made you dance closer to me. However, mentally something's stopping you and that's why I don't want to have sex with you."

Exotica frowned. "What do you mean, mentally something's stopping me? How can you tell?"

Naruto reached over the center armrest and lightly traced beneath her eye. "You're eyes, they're afraid."

"I'm not afraid!" She slapped his hand away and then grabbed a handful of sun-golden hair, yanking Naruto towards her and smashing her lips against his.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a mane of soft, black hair tickling his nose. He smiled and pressed the little, lithe body against his own, causing a childish giggle to come from it. Placing a kiss on her head he rubbed her back for a moment and then rolled into a sitting position and looked down at his daughter's smiling face.

"Hungry?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Hey everyone! Here is chapter three a day earlier than planed! It's my hope to have a chapter up every Friday, and so far there will be over eleven chapters total (I haven't finished the outline yet). My goal is to have around 1,500 words per chapter; so about five or so pages each.

ABOUT CHAPTER TWO: I just wanted to clear something up that a friend of mine pointed out at the end of chapter two. Since Naruto goes from making out with Sasuke to being in bed with his daughter, I guess it could be taken perversely, however, that's not how it's supposed to be taken. She simply crawled into her parent's bed after having a bad dream.

Disclaimer: I own the story but not the characters. :(

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter III

Sasuke awoke to the hard rock base of his three hundred dollar sound system pulsating through his bed, which really did not help is morning predicament. He had spent the last few hours of night fretfully attempting to not think of his dance partner's soft, pliable lips moving possessively over his own. To say making out with Naruto aroused him was putting it far too mildly; it inflamed Sasuke's senses to the point where he no longer cared about hiding his male form. All he wanted was more of that touch. He wanted it everywhere. He had never been so desperate in his entire life. Then, all too suddenly, Naruto pulled away and drove Sasuke home. Rejection, especially sexual rejection, was not something Sasuke was used too.

Ripping the sheets off of him, Sasuke stormed into the living room, feet pounding on the ground. "What the fuck, Temari! I'm trying to sleep!"

"It's nearly noon," Temari said as she flopped down on the leather couch. She was no longer wearing her dress from last night, but instead a pair of loose kaki pants and a long, men's t-shirt—neither of which belonged to her. "So I had the most _amazing_ sex, and his cock was so-"

"I don't care." Sasuke slammed the bathroom door behind him. With a heavy sigh, he removed the pins from his hair and took off the hair extension. He then gently removed the fake nails before stripping off his feminine clothes and stepping into the shower. As the hot water ran down his body, washing away the faux woman, Sasuke began to feel more like himself again. He was all smooth, pale skin and lean, taut muscles. There were no breasts or hourglass curves. He was a man.

All man, and it did more than injure his pride to deny himself. Who was he really? Was he the model of masculinity and heir to the Uchiha Corporation, Sasuke Uchiha, or was he the lover of rhythm and dancer, Exotica? When he was younger, and his mother was still alive, he knew exactly who he was—he was the boy who did both of his parents proud. He danced, he was at the top of his class, he kissed boys, and made thousands every summer in small business ventures overseen by his father. But then…

With a sigh, Sasuke turned off the water and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He could smell coffee brewing as he stepped out of the bathroom and went to his bedroom. It was Columbian—strong and freshly grounded, just the way he liked it. Slipping on a pair of jeans, Sasuke tossed his towel aside and went into the kitchen where Temari was cooking eggs. He wrapped his arms firmly around her and placed his head on her slender shoulder.

"Hey."

Temari smiled. "Much better."

"You made coffee."

"Figured you'd need it. You looked like hell when you woke up. Is this music more to your liking?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and listened to the softer indie melody. "Much. The other stuff wasn't bad either, just not for waking up."

"It got you up, though, didn't it?" With a light chuckle she nudged him off of her and went to the fridge. "Want any juice?"

He shook his head and grabbed plates from the cupboard, setting the small table for two. It had become an unspoken weekly tradition to have breakfast together after a night of club dancing. The tradition had actually started in junior high when they would study together on Saturdays, but with Temari going to a private art institution and he was going to an ivy league university for business, studying together became nonsensical. The kettle whistled and Sasuke went to make Temari a cup of tea and himself a cup of coffee whilst Temari put breakfast on the table.

"So, should I take it you didn't hit it off with that guy last night?" Temari asked as he sat down at the table and handed her her cup of tea.

"It was fine." He took a sip of coffee and relaxed into his chair, allowing the caffeine to pleasantly seep into his system.

One of Temari's slender, blonde eyebrows lifted. "Fine? Just fine?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Darling, fine does not lead to that angsty, horny mess that walked out of the bedroom not an hour ago. I know you. Something happened, now spill."

He put some food on his plate and began to eat. "So who was that guy you hooked up with last night?"

"Shikamaru. Don't change the subject. What happened?"

"Nothing, we just danced."

"And then?"

"He gave me a ride home since _someone_ ditched me." Sasuke shot Temari a glare.

She waved it off. "What happened on the ride home?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"He didn't even try to kiss you?" Temari asked, unbelieving. "Incredible."

Sasuke attempted to hide his blush behind his coffee cup as he took a sip.

Her eyes narrowed and the corner of her lips rose in a smirk. "You're lying."

"I am not."

"You're a blushing fool! What happened? Tell me everything."

"Nothing happened."

"Sasuke Uchiha, I have known you for twenty-two years; I know when you're being a lying bastard. Now tell me _everything_ that happened!"

"Nosy bitch," Sasuke mumbled as he set his cup down. "Yeah, we kissed."

Temari grinned. "And then?"

"Nothing. He drove me home."

"That's it! He kissed you and then took you home? No phone number, nothing?" She frowned, mimicking Sasuke's own frustrated frown. "Was it at least a decent kiss?"

Sasuke blushed, remembering about how he nearly came in his underwear after a few minutes of Naruto kissing him.

"More than decent?"

"I have to get ready for training." He stood and Temari immediately gasped, her eyes wide and on the significant bulge in his jeans.

"Well, well, well, my darling Sasuke, that must have been one hell of a kiss." She smirked at him and giggled as he quickly went back to his room.

* * *

Sasuke pulled into the parking lot of the Ryuusuke Dojo, sister school to the downtown dojo of the same name. Despite being owned by the same family, the uptown and downtown dojos are fierce rivals even though they had never actually competed against one another. The downtown dojo was filled with delinquents who did not respect the Honour Code and was often in a state of repair after another gang related incident. The uptown dojo was expensive and, therefore, kept out the scum that the downtown dojo had to endure.

Feeling a little restless after breakfast with Temari, Sasuke got out of his car and headed inside. What he needed most right now was a good round or two with either Kankuro or Gaara. Of the two Suna brothers, Gaara was the closest to his level, but Kankuro would taunt him enough to keep his mind off of last night despite his lack of close combat skill. It was times like this that made Sasuke wish he was not the top student, there was no one here that could give him the challenge he craved. With a sigh he quickly went into the locker room, changed, and then headed into the main room to find an opponent to train with.

As he entered the main room, Sasuke was immediately confused. Instead of the crisp order and general serenity that usually enveloped the main room of the dojo, it was in complete chaos. On one side were the Ryuusuke Dojo's students, properly attired in their uniforms, and on the other side were a bunch of street thugs in baggy jeans and dirty shirts. Since Master Ryuusuke did not seem to be here, it was Sasuke's duty as top student to take care of the situation. He walked over to the Ryuusuke students and stood before them in the position of leader.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he asked, looking around at everyone. Most of them appeared to be ready for a fight.

Gaara's bright red hair appeared in the corner of Sasuke's field of vision. "They're from the downtown dojo. According to them, the two schools have merged."

"The fuck they have." Kankuro came to stand on Sasuke's other side.

"Calm down, Kankuro, we don't want to start a fight just yet," Sasuke cautioned before turning to the downtown students. "Which one of you is your top student?"

"Here!" A blonde head made his way through the mob of downtown students until he stood in front of them. "Sorry I'm late."

Sasuke's eyes widened—it was Naruto.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Sorry it's so late! But if it makes it up to you guys at least a little it is just over 1900 words! I had an unexpected series of things to do and sickness this past week so this took longer to type up than expected, plus I really wanted to make sure the second part of this chapter gave up just enough to make you all wonder, but still keep the mystery. This time we come to understand Naruto a bit more. Yay!

Enjoy 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the majority of the characters, but I do own the story :]

* * *

Chapter IV

Naruto looked across the room at Sasuke Uchiha, child prodigy and billionaire, who for some reason looked rather shocked to see him. Like the rest of the Uptowners, he was wearing a crisp, clean uniform, which was something the Downtowners could never afford with the amount of times their clothes were getting ripped or bloodied. And his hair had that annoying professional chaos look, where it seemed messy, but each hair was placed to perfectly to be genuine. Looking at this smug Uptowner close up annoyed Naruto even more than when he saw him walking through the factories in fancy, designer suits.

"So, what's your problem, Uptowner?" Naruto asked.

One of Sasuke's thin eyebrows rose. "Isn't that obvious, moron? There's dirt in the dojo."

"Hey, I'm clean. It rained a few day ago." Naruto smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest, standing firm as the guys behind him chuckled. "If you don't believe the dojos have merged, just keep your panties from twisting until Master Ryuusuke gets here. She's picking up the few who couldn't drive themselves."

"We don't need filth like you!" Kankuro shouted as he stepped forward, but was halted by Sasuke grabbing his arm.

"Wait, Kankuro," Sasuke said, never taking his eyes off of Naruto. "A brawl is beneath the Ryuusuke Dojo. Top student verses top student. If they win they can stay, if we win they leave."

Kankuro began to grin, no one could beat Sasuke Uchiha, but then his grin faltered when the downtown students began howling and laughing like wild animals. "What the hell is a matter with you dogs? Don't you know who this is? It's Sasuke Uchiha, undefeated national champion!"

Kiba stepped forward, grinning wolfishly. "So? What's some rich punk compared to the infamous _Kyuubi no Kitsune?_"

A hush went over the Uptowners at Kiba's words and they all looked at the blonde standing in front of their top student. Sasuke had heard rumours of a fox stirring up the underground, but he never imagined it would be a guy his own age and certainly not some blonde idiot.

"Not scared, are you, kitty cat?" Naruto smirked and stripped off his shirt, revealing his defined six-pack abs and lean, yet muscular arms.

Sasuke's first instinct was to attack Naruto's firm torso with his mouth, but the jib quickly cleared his mind. "Of some puny kid like you? Never."

"Good." Naruto slipped off his work boots and socks, then respectfully bowed to Sasuke before dropping into a fighting stance.

"Well, at least you can bow properly, but your stance is atrocious." Sasuke said as he bowed and dropped into his own, technically perfect stance.

Naruto blinked. "What does atrocious mean?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You really need to go back to elementary school, moron."

"Just because I don't know big words, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" Naruto said as he left side kicked.

Sasuke quickly blocked and actually stumbled slightly by the sheer power of Naruto's kick. Perhaps he had misjudged the idiot again. He went for a quick punch and was shocked when he missed and then found himself on the ground, his right shoulder hurting from a high kick.

All of the Uptowners were silent; they had never seen Sasuke get knocked off his feet before. They watched in awe as Naruto motioned for Sasuke to come to him and then the two went at each other. Their moves were fierce and so quick that several of them were mere blurs to the observers. The Downtowners roared with cheers, shouting out jibs at both Sasuke and the rest of the Uptowners.

The dojo was nearing complete catastrophe when the Downtowners suddenly became silent, turned their backs to the fight and bowed respectfully to Master Ryuusuke. A moment later the Uptowners followed suit. However, Naruto and Sasuke never noticed the change in atmosphere; they continued in their war dance—swinging, kicking, and blocking. Master Ryuusuke watched quietly as the two fluidly moved as one, anticipating each other's movements and acting accordingly. She smiled; it had been years since Sasuke had had any decent competition, and with Naruto's determination to never give up, he was perfect for her favourite student.

After a few minutes, Master Ryuusuke sensed the longevity of the match and decided it was time to put the blooming rivalry on hold. Stepping onto the black mat, she said, "Enough."

But the boys, both bleeding and bruised, did not seem to hear her. They had been engulfed in their own world, where only they existed. Sasuke was confused. How could this be the same gentle idiot he had met at Club Suna as Exotica? Naruto's attacks were fierce and relentless, and his eyes, which Sasuke had first aligned with simpler, happier times, now burned with such intensity that Sasuke did not know whether to kiss him or run from him. He could feel his limbs shaking and his hear beating heavily in his chest, but he did not know if it was from excitement or fear.

But Sasuke was not the only one confused; Naruto was in a similar state. He felt the usual exhilarating high he got whenever he fought someone on par with himself, but something was amplifying it. Whenever he touched Sasuke's skin he felt a strange, but pleasant, jolt, and there was just something so fragile and vulnerable about Sasuke's eyes that made Naruto want to instinctively protect him instead of fight him. Naruto sighed; his heart just was not in the fight anymore. He dodged Sasuke's attack and then grabbed his hands, intertwining their fingers, and halting Sasuke from any more punches.

For a moment neither one said anything, they just stared at each other in confusion. Then Naruto asked, "Wanna get an early dinner with me?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and his hands squeezed Naruto's anxiously. "What?"

"Look, this fight isn't really going anywhere, I've got work in a few hours, and I'm hungry. Do you wanna get a bite with me or not?"

"No." Sasuke pulled from Naruto and quickly walked back to the locker rooms before anyone could notice the blush he felt warming his cheeks.

Naruto watched him go, feeling a strange sense of disappointment in his gut, then shrugged it off and turned to Kiba. "Hungry?"

"As long as it's not ramen, yeah, I could go for a bite." Kiba tossed Naruto his shirt and shoes, and then the two headed out of the dojo with a respectful bow to Master Ryuusuke and another to the dojo itself.

* * *

Naruto sat in the usual round corner booth of the Akimichi Diner. Since his friend Choji's family owned it, the gang and he had pretty much grown up eating at Akimichi's. They had all eaten their so often over the years that the large booth by the kitchen was usually reserved just for them, only when the diner was unusually busy was their booth used for a party other than them.

"So, last night was a disaster," Kiba said as he sat down at the booth.

Naruto frowned; when he had left with Shikamaru last night to get the drinks Hinata had seemed like she was in a good mood. "What happened?"

"You weren't very subtle with that other chick."

"I didn't-"

"I know," Kiba interrupted, holding up his hand to stop Naruto's usual apology. "It's been four years since the two of you split up, she needs to learn to let go and you have a right to move on."

"It's not really moving on. We were just dancing and I doubt Exotica will ever give me the time of day again."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Exotica? Seriously? She sounds like a porn star."

Naruto laughed slightly and then sobered. "I know. For a girl trying to hide herself, she couldn't have picked a more obviously fake name."

"Hide herself? You think this girl's in some kind of trouble?"

"Maybe. She seemed supper cautious and afraid of something, like the girls that grow up on the streets but haven't made their way out of trouble just yet."

"And the Kyuubi is going to do something and get himself into trouble again, aren't you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Asking around a little isn't gonna hurt anyone."

"If it was anyone but you, I'd believe that, but you have this weird habit of always getting into trouble with that big mouth of yours."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, last time totally wasn't my fault. That girl told her dealer that I would take care of matters. All I was trying to do was pick up Mizuki from training."

Kiba sat back as the waitress set down their food; he had called ahead and ordered their usual so Naruto would get to work on time. "How is little Mizzy doing, by the way?"

As usual, Naruto's expression brightened immediately at the prospect of talking about his five year old daughter. Grinning with parental pride, he answered, "Awesome, as always. She's decided that she wants to become a martial arts dancer."

"A martial arts dancer, huh?"

"Yeah, I told her I'd look into some dance schools and think about it. She then proceeded to dance and fight her way around the house in a tutu."

Mizuki Uzumaki was perhaps the only bright aspect of the tragedy that was Naruto and Hinata's high school relationship. Kiba had known the pair since kindergarten, and even then he had been cognizant of Hinata's ever-growing affections for Naruto. When the two had finally started dating their freshman year of high school Kiba's jealousy manifested into a series of fights with Naruto, which lasted until Ino and Sakura pointed out that he was hurting Hinata by fighting with her boyfriend. It still did not stop him from beating Naruto up when he found out Hinata was pregnant. To his credit, Naruto did not fight back, knowing that it was something Kiba needed to get out of his system—Kiba had been in love with Hinata nearly as long as she had loved Naruto. When Mizuki was born, Kiba had finally succumbed to the realization that he would only ever be Hinata's best friend and began to deal with that fact. Then the Tragedy happened. They had all been trying to pick up the pieces ever since, especially poor Hinata.

Naruto swallowed a mouthful of ramen. "You've gone quiet, Kiba. Worrying about Hinata?"

Kiba nodded.

"What happened last night?"

"After she sobered up a bit, she told me she loved me and then we had some really… I don't know. It was sex, but it felt like more than just sex. Y'know what I mean?"

"Not really, but skip to what's bothering you."

Kiba frowned. "She was crying when I woke up this morning. She was sitting in the shower balling her eyes out. I don't know how long she had been there, but the hot water had run out by the time I woke up."

Naruto pushed his half eaten bowl of ramen away in silence. He had hoped that by breaking up with Hinata and having her move in with her cousin, Neji, he would stop hurting her. It sickened him that even after all this time he still hurt her that badly. How could he be so cruel? What was he supposed to do? How could he help her heal? He sighed.

"It's not your fault, man."

"I have to go pick Miz up from training before work. Talk to you Monday when you and Hinata drop Mizzy off?" Naruto stood and tossed some cash on the table for the food.

"Yeah, of course."

He gave Kiba a farewell nod and then left Akimichi's.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it's taken ages to write this chapter & it's not even very long. But, to be fair, I'm currently on antibotics & in pain, holding a cold can of soda to my jaw so that I can type this. Next one will be better!

Enjoy & DFTBA

* * *

Sasuke let the cool water numb his troubled mind as it flowed effortlessly over his lean muscles. It had a soothing effect on him, the clear feeling of pure liquid caressing his smoothly shaven skin. Seeping into his body, his very being, the water made him feel weightless. If it were not for the taint of his father's insistence that he be on the swim team, his morning ritual of a dawn swim would probably feel as freeing as dancing.

The coach's whistle blared, hurrying everyone into the locker rooms as the pool became free for any of the university's students. Mentally sighing, Sasuke swam another two laps before heading for the locker rooms. By the time he reached his locker most of the guys were nearly finished with their showers. He futzed at his locker for a few minutes, watching out of the corner of his eye as a few more of his teammates left the showers. As always, with each guy who left the showers to dress and leave the locker room Sasuke's insides would relax a little.

Perhaps Temari's macabre imagination had rubbed off of him over the years, but he had always likened locker room showers to modern death chambers for homosexuals. When he had first entered high school he had seen what could happen in a locker room shower if you had the wrong sexuality. His first sexual partner and mentor had warned him to never allow his eyes to wander and _never_, under any circumstances, lose his self-control. Even a slight erection could give him away if the other guy was asshole enough. Sadly, his mentor was also a huge risk taker.

Enough, the past was nothing more than a series of neural recollections. Sasuke shook his head clear before the images of blood could consume him and entered the showers. He was an expert at what to do; he was in complete control of himself, never had he lost his self-control… though that was not completely true. As Sasuke started the water his mind wandered back to Saturday night: soft lips framed by a sea of sun-golden hair and Mediterranean blue eyes that clung to the light of happier times.

Control. He had to remain in control.

Quickly, Sasuke showered and returned to his locker to dress. He had just finished putting his shoes on when his cellphone rang.

"Hey Temari," he said as he answered the phone.

"You're coming tonight, right?"

"Tonight?"

She sighed. "The gallery opening, you idiot!"

"Oh, right, right. I'll be there."

"Do you even remember what time it is?"

"Um…" Sasuke bit his bottom lip. "Seven, right?"

"Five."

"Sorry."

"You ok?"

Sasuke shifted his phone to his other ear and grabbed his messenger bag, heading out of the locker room. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You sound distracted."

"Sorry. No. Yes… maybe. I got asked out for dinner."

"By a guy!?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, by a three-legged, bearded lady. Of courses by a guy!"

"Oh lordy dordy! This is amazing, Sask! Come to the café and tell me all about it."

"Nothing to tell. I told him no."

"What!? Why?"

"He's from the Downtown dojo."

"So?"

"He's straight."

"Apparently not that straight if he asked you out."

"It's the guy from the club."

"Café. Now." She hung up.

Sasuke sighed, pocked his phone, and went to class instead.

* * *

Sasuke ripped off his tie as he exited the elevator. He had had a last minute summons from his dear father and was now over an hour late for Temari's gallery show. He managed to make it to his car before his phone rang.

"Now's not a good time, Temari," he said into the phone.

"You're late! Where the fuck are you?"

"My father's announcing our wedding date tomorrow."

Temari said nothing.

"I'm going to the dojo."

He hung up and got into his car.

* * *

Sasuke got out of his car and headed into the dojo. As top student he helped Master Ryuusuke out a lot and therefore had an extra set of keys. Unlocking the door, her entered, expecting to find it empty. Instead he was greeted with the soft sounds of feet moving swiftly across the floor mats. He looked over to the sparring area and his breath hitched.

Naruto, wearing only a pair of black pants, was moving effortless across the mat in Poomsae Chonkwon. His lines were beautiful as he flowed from one movement to the next. He seemed to glide across the floor in a divine dance in the sky.

As Naruto's poomsae came go an end, Sasuke slipped off his shoes and walked onto the mat. Naruto noticed him immediately. He smiled and said, "Hey. What're you do-"

Sasuke kissed him. His hands moved up Naruto's muscled chest and into his soft, blonde hair, grasping it tightly. Just as Naruto began to kiss back, Sasuke pushed him away.

"Fight me."


	7. Chapter 6

AN: So this chapter is up earlier than I had planned, aren't you all pleased? I got inspired this morning to write it by Alex Clare's "Relax My Beloved," put it on repeat & wallah! A chapter. Things will probably progress a bit more quickly after this chapter & get more complicated :D.

I love reviews, so please do so if you have the time?

Enjoy & DFTBA!

* * *

-A Few Hours Earlier-

Naruto slammed his truck door and glared at the factory towering before him, lazily puffing out fluffy white clouds of water vapor. Fucking Uchihas. How dare they take jobs away from hard working people just to bring in cheaper labour! Didn't they realize the lives they were ruining? Didn't they care? Heartless bastards! Just as Naruto started beating his stirring wheel his phone rang. For a moment he contemplated ignoring it, he wasn't in the mood to talk, but it might be about Mizuki.

Sighing, he answered the phone. "Hey, gramps."

"Uh-oh," Jiraiya said. "You don't sound too good. Tough day?"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, they're starting to lay people off."

"I'm sure they won't lay you off. You're their best worker."

"I also get paid more than the others 'cause I've been here so long."

"Then wouldn't they have already got rid of you?"

"This is the Uchihas, gramps. They probably will have me train my own replacement."

"You're training someone?"

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time."

Jiraiya sighed. "There's other work, son."

"None that pays as well."

"You know your grandmother and I are always willing to help as much as possible. We love you and Mizuki."

Naruto frowned. "I want to do this on my own. Mizzy is my daughter. What kind of father would I be if I couldn't provide for her?"

"What kind father would you be if you taught her never to rely on others, especially her own family?"

Naruto sighed heavily and was quiet for a beat. "I need to go to the dojo for a bit."

"Alright."

* * *

Sasuke kissed him. His breath hitched as Sasuke's hands caressed up his chest, his thumbs following the lines of Naruto's muscles. When Sasuke's hands made it into his hair they grasped tightly, tugging slightly at the soft strands. Moaning lightly, Naruto began to kiss back, but then Sasuke pushed him away.

"Fight me."

They stood in silence, blue eyes staring into dark depths. Their lean muscles coiled, ready for action, ready for blood, but their hearts hungered for lust. Time seemed to stop as their fast, chaotic beating slowed into a steady rhythm, and they waited… waited… waited…

Sasuke felt the warmth before he tasted the iron as his mouth filled with blood and he stumbled backwards. He shook his head clear and spit, a pearly white tooth hit the floor with the blood.

"Guess you're not holding back, Uzumaki_,_" he said as he looked over at Naruto, who was already in his fighting stance.

Naruto smirked. "You didn't come here looking for a kiddy fight, Uchiha."

"No, I certainly didn't." Sasuke slipped into his own stance. "No more cheap shots."

"Hey, pretty boy, this is real life. There _are_ no cheap shots."

Naruto swung his leg up for a mid-sidekick, but Sasuke blocked it and kneed him in the stomach as he went to set his leg back down. He stumbled backwards and flipped to keep his footing. Sasuke was there in an instant with a sidekick of his own. Naruto blocked, grabbed Sasuke's leg, and jammed his knee into Sasuke's thigh.

Sasuke gasped and hit the floor, coughing up more blood from his missing tooth. His jaw was killing him and now his thigh was throbbing badly. He glared up at Naruto. He was going to kill him—after he had his way with him first.

Naruto bent down in front of Sasuke and brushed some of his hair from his face. The black locks were softer than he thought they'd be. "Be glad I didn't aim any higher or you'd have a split pelvic arch and possibly a broken coccyx."

"No, instead you probably broke my thigh."

Naruto frowned and looked down Sasuke's body; he was wearing a black suit and some of the buttons from his white dress shirt were missing exposing an expanse of his pale, muscular chest. He reached down and felt Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke hissed.

"It's not broken, but I might've cracked your femur. You probably want to have it checked out by a doctor." Naruto looked at Sasuke's bruising jaw. "Your mandible too."

"How does an idiot like you know all the technical terms?"

Naruto smiled softly. "I had originally wanted to go to med school."

"What stopped you?"

"Life." Naruto stood. "Want me to take you to a doctor?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. From the ground his height seemed intimidating, and his shoulders were just broad enough to compliment but not overtake his frame. Naruto's hips were narrower but tight, and his legs were slightly thicker with powerful muscles. Outwardly, Naruto was strong with a carefree stance and a friendly smile, but as Sasuke looked into his eyes, he was beginning to see that inwardly there was a lot more to Naruto Uzumaki.

"Uchiha?" Naruto asked, bending down. "You still with me?"

Sasuke blinked and frowned has he felt his cheeks warm in a blush. "Yeah. I'm still with you."

"So, the doc-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke's good leg swiped his legs out from under him. He landed hard on his side, the impact knocking the air from his lungs. As he turned to look at Sasuke he was flipped onto his back with Sasuke straddling him. "I take it that's a no on the doctor?"

Sasuke smirked, blood outlining his lips, and slipped his suit jacket off, tossing it elsewhere. "You be my doctor."

Naruto's eyes widened and then Sasuke punched him. He heard the crack as his nose spouted blood. He growled and rolled, pinning Sasuke to the mat, but only for a moment as they kept rolling, kept punching, and eventually started biting. Their bodies entangled so tightly that not even air could pass through to cool off their heated skin as they rubbed and struggled against one another. They hit, they grabbed, they pulled, they yanked, they bit, and then, they kissed.

No longer did they notice the pain and the blood as they arched and grinded into each other, their lips exploring as much of the other as possible. Whose leg? Whose hand? They didn't know. There was just the adrenaline, the hunger, the want.

"N-naruto…" Sasuke stuttered lustfully as his hand slipped into the other's pants.

Naruto stilled immediately, fully aware of which parts were his body and which were Uchiha's. He rolled away, his voice emotionless. "I have to go."

"What?" Sasuke snapped, sitting up, his shirt now half torn from his body.

"I have to go."

"Oh, I get it. How manly of you, running away 'cause you want another guy."

Naruto stood and looked at Sasuke, who glared back at him in return. "It has nothing to do with that."

"Of course it has nothing to do with me wanting to put my cock up your virgin ass."

Blushing, Naruto held his ground. "It doesn't."

"Then why leave?"

"You're not my priority,_ Uchiha_." Naruto said, using the name as if it was an insult. He turned and walked out of the dojo, grabbing his duffle bag along the way.

Sasuke sat there, shocked, as he watched the front door close softly. _Not his priority? What kind of guy doesn't have sex as a priority? _


	8. Chapter 7 (Part 1)

AN: So I'm having an unnaturally hard time focusing right now & it's taking longer to finish this chapter than expected. It's been over a week so I wanted to post something, so this is the first half (there was a natural break at the end of this bit). Hopefully, I'll manage to finish the second half by the end of this week.

Please tell me if you guys prefer I did this sort of thing when it's taking me longer than expected or if you'd rather wait longer for the whole chapter!

Enjoy & DFTBA

**Edit: I fixed the mistake in the second paragraph! Sorry, I don't know what happened to the middle of that sentence, but it's fixed now ^^; **

* * *

Sasuke released his softening appendage and rested his forehead against the cold tile wall of the shower as he strove to catch is breath. The cold water ran down his back and dripped off the smooth muscle of his rear. He couldn't get the fight with Naruto out of his head. All week his mind kept wandering back to it. He hardly had gotten any sleep because of it. How could Naruto have rejected him?

Soft, melodious music began to play in the other room. Temari must be here. They were going to the club tonight and Sasuke was going to find a sexy drunk, shag the hell out of him, and forget Naruto. Stepping out of the shower, he dried off, wrapped a towel around his waist, and exited the bathroom.

"Hey Sasuke," Kankuro said from the kitchen table as he helped himself to Sasuke's left over experimentation. "Does this thing have any meat in it?"

"No, it's vegan, and what the hell are you doing here?"

Shrugging, Kankuro answered, "Moral support."

"We heard you were finally tying the proverbial knot with our sister," Gaara added as he joined his older brother at the table.

"Maybe, and you guys really can't stay. I'm leaving shortly. How'd you get in anyways?"

"Temari let us in."

"Where is she?"

"Bedroom," the brothers said in unison.

Sasuke sighed and went into his bedroom. Temari was sitting in front of the vanity table reapplying her makeup. Her eyes were puffy and the tip of her nose was red. She was wearing another one of her numerous black dresses, this one with a pair of thigh high black socks and four-inch lavender pumps with a matching waist belt.

"Hey beautiful," Sasuke whispered soothingly as he draped his arms around Temari's shoulders and hugged her from behind.

She looked at him in the mirror. "I hate white."

"And lace."

"And frills."

"And anything big or puffy." Sasuke kissed her shoulder. "It's going to be alright."

"We're going to be expected to kiss."

"We already do."

Temari turned, forcing Sasuke to let go of her, and looked up at his soft, dark eyes. "Kiss me."

He frowned. "What about that guy you like? Sheeka something or other."

"Shikamaru. And he doesn't matter right now."

"Temi, we can still keep our lives even if we're married. You will still be free to date, shag, and love anyone you want."

Temari stood up. Unlike most girls who were usually quite a bit shorter than him, Temari had always been the perfect height, even without the heels. "Including you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and his shoulders slumped. "Temari…"

"I don't want a loveless marriage, Sasuke!" Her eyes filled anew with tears. "I want to marry a man who loves me and only me. A man who will go along with all my crazy ideas and complain constantly about how I spoil the children whilst smiling. I want a man who, even when I'm old and wrinkly and look like the wrong side of a pug, will still get hard as steal with lust for me!

'And you, Sasuke, who I have loved my whole life, who I have dreamed of marrying since I was a little girl, can't even bare to kiss me. How am I supposed to live if I'm married to the man I love, but he can't even love me back?"

For a moment, Sasuke merely stood looking at Temari with her smeared makeup and red nose as she cried, waiting for his response. She was beautiful and she knew him so well, knew not to go running, to give him a moment to process. He had never been with a woman before, never thought of it. Could he do it? Sasuke looked into Temari's eyes, they were sad, desperate. For her, his childhood friend who had unquestionably done so much for him over the years and never once asked for something in return, he could do anything. Stepping forward, Sasuke pulled Temari into a kiss.


	9. Chapter 7 (Part 2)

Naruto was surrounded by the multi-scented fragrance of nature: rich, wet earth; musty, warm air; and thousands of colourful blooms. Ino's flower shop, _Floriography_, was a beautiful Eden, boxed in four walls and a sunroof. He walked down garden showroom's stone pathway, several pink flowers already in his hand, and wondered if flowers would be a good enough apology.

Naruto bent down and smelled some white blooms. This would be the last gift he bought for awhile, and only because he knew Ino would give him a discount. He was not looking forward to making Mizuki cry. Sighing, Naruto went to clip a few of the white blooms.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, boss." Sai said as he strolled towards Naruto.

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters, it's narcissus, and secondly, Ino and Sakura have been walking Mizzy home with me lately."

"Meaning?"

"Exactly."

Naruto stood and looked at the only man he completely trusted with Mizuki's safety outside of his grandfather and himself. "What are you talking about?"

"The girls have been teaching Mizzy Victorian floriography."

"You mean Ino didn't make that word up?"

Sai shook his head.

"What is it?"

"The study of the meaning of flowers. Narcissus is unrequited love or selfishness."

Naruto's eyes widened. "They can have more than one meaning?"

Sai nodded. "And those azalea in your hand are a Chinese symbol of womanhood, among other things."

He looked down at the pink blooms and sighed. "Whatever happened to flowers just being pretty?"

"Give me the azalea, I'll use them on my date tonight, and you go get some yellow roses for apology, rue for regret, and white heather for protection."

"How do you know all this?" Naruto asked as he handed Sai the flowers.

"You date a girl who knows flowers, you better damn well know flowers too or else you'll always be in the dog house and never in the bedroom."

"Sakura's tough, huh?"

"You've no idea."

For a while the two young men were quiet as Naruto clipped the flowers Sai had suggested. Whilst Naruto was known for being a loud mouth and a bit obnoxious around his friends, silence was a comfortable past time between him and Sai. They had spent countless hours over the years in situations where they couldn't talk as they hid from various gang members, so the silence hand become commonplace. It was not until Naruto had handed the flowers over to Ino to be arranged and they were sitting on the waiting bench that Sai finally spoke up.

"There are rumours going around that the Kyuubi has been asked to take care of the Uchihas."

Naruto sighed heavily. "Not yet."

"Would you do something if they asked?"

"I don't know. As much as I'd like to kill Uchiha, unemployment seems like a petty reason. The Kyuubi's power isn't to be misused."

"But if you don't do something, they'll go to the lowly gangs. Innocent people will get hurt or worse, and you might get overthrown for the Underground."

Naruto looked out at the flower gardens. "I know. It's my job as Kyuubi to protect everyone."

"What're you going to do?"

He shrugged. "You're my second in command. Got any suggestions?"

"Talk to Jiraiya. He used to be Kyuubi, he'll know what to do."

"Tomorrow. Tonight I have to apologize to Mizzy for not being able to afford dance lessons and get her ready for Hinata's. Kiba's taking them camping for the weekend."

"You should get laid then."

Naruto laughed. "I'm hoping to. I'm going to Club Suna tonight."

Sai smiled. "Maybe the mysterious Exotica will be there. I want to see her. Sakura said she was beautiful."

"You coming tonight, then?"

"Sakura said that if I missed again she was going to sleep with Ino."

Ino walked over with Mizzy's floral arrangement. "Better not show then. I haven't gotten any since you two started getting serious last month."

"Get a boyfriend, then," Sai said as he stood to take his leave, having already paid for his azaleas.

"Is that an offer?"

"See you later, boss." Sai waved over his shoulder as he left.

Ino handed the arrangement to Naruto. "Good choices. Mizzy will surely forgive you for whatever dumb, fatherly thing you've done now."

"Sai helped pick them." Naruto took the arrangement. "How much?"

"Nothing. Kiba told me you were laid off. Think of it as a 'that sucks' gift."

Naruto rolled his eyes. News always did travel fast with his friends. "Thanks."

* * *

Sasuke sat up, his feet touching the cold wood floor and making him shiver. Behind him Temari drifted off to sleep, apparently satisfied enough from the sex. He sighed. So this was how the rest of his life was going to be. He was going to have to buy stock in gay porn just to manage at night. The grandfather clock in the living room chimed nine. If he hurried he could still make it to Club Suna for a few hours of dancing before all the hot guys got too drunk.


	10. Chapter 8

Sasuke wrote Temari a note just incase she awoke whilst he was gone and then went to check his makeup once more before heading out to Club Suna. Just as he was turning off the kitchen light he heard the front door open and froze. Neji stepped into the apartment, still dressed in his suit from work.

"Sasuke?" Neji called out.

Sasuke stepped further into the shadows. No one besides Temari knew of him dressing up as Exotica. Neji shrugged and turned towards the kitchen, looking for the light. When he found it he flicked it on and came face to face with Sasuke wearing eyeliner, lipstick, a jean skirt, navy top, and matching pumps. Sasuke blushed in embarrassment.

Neji looked him up and down and took a deep breath before handing Sasuke a folder and saying, "I don't want to know. My fiancée is kinky enough to satisfy my what the fuck meter."

"What's this?" Sasuke asked as he took the folder and flipped it open, trying to act as normal as possible.

"The information you asked about _Kyuubi no Kitsune._"

"This says this underground gang leader is at least sixty years old."

"Mafia," Neji corrected.

Sasuke's head snapped up. "Mafia?"

"Yeah, the Kyuubi is a big deal. You don't want to cross him, but at the same time he hasn't done anything too dangerous since uniting the big underground gangs and creating the Kyuubi Mafia a few decades ago."

"So there's no way he could be a twenty year old?"

"Sounds like you have a person in mind."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Neji laughed. "Naruto Uzumaki! Are you serious? That idiot barely passed high school."

"You know him?" Sasuke closed the folder and tossed it on the table.

"Yeah, he used to date my cousin. He's an okay guy, but he can't even run his own life, let alone a mafia. Who told you he was the Kyuubi?"

"Some Kiba guy."

Neji shook his head. "An even bigger idiot than Naruto."

"Another connection to your cousin?"

"Yeah. I avoided the lot of them for awhile, but my fiancée runs with them, so." Neji shrugged. "You might actually like them. I'd offer to introduce you, but it looks like you already have plans."

Sasuke frowned. "I'm sneaking off to Club Suna."

Neji grinned and it sent an unpleasant shiver down Sasuke's spine. "Me too. I'm to meet all of them there."

"Is Naruto supposed to be there?"

For a moment, Neji just contemplated Sasuke, and then he shook his head. "You're Exotica, aren't you?"

Sasuke grabbed the other man by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. "Let it be known to anyone that I'm dressed as a woman and I'll kill you, Neji Hyuga."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. This is far too entertaining."

* * *

Naruto searched the dance floor and found Exotica dancing with a tall man, overloaded with muscular bulk. He could tell she was uncomfortable by how she held herself away, but for some reason she didn't send the guy packing. Naruto grinned deviantly, she might not, but he would. He headed over to Exotica and tapped on the man's shoulder. "She's mine. Move it."

The man towered over Naruto as he turned around to glare. "I had her first, fuck off."

"Neither of you've had me yet," Exotica said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him closer. "Fuck off bolder man. He's more my type."

"Hey!" the man started, but then paused at the icy ferocity in Naruto and Exotica's eyes. With a huff he left.

Exotica turned to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was hoping you'd show."

"Miss me?" Naruto grinned and placed his hands on her swaying hips.

"Only your body, especially your lips."

She pulled him into a kiss, pressing her body against his. Naruto moaned and kissed back as they continued to dance, grinding their bodies against each other in unconscious desperation. It wasn't long before Naruto kissed his way to her ear and whispered, "I don't really feel like dancing. Wanna go back to my place?"

Exotica pulled away enough to look at him, but kept her body pressed against his. Her eyes were dark and shaken. She looked on the verge of tears. "Please."

Naruto frowned. "You okay?"

"Just get me out of here."

"Alright."

Naruto wrapped his arm protectively around Exotica and lead her from Club Suna as he texted Shikamaru that he was leaving. As soon as they got into his truck, he raised the armrest and pulled Exotica closer to his side. He could see the tears in her eyes, but decided that she was the type not to appreciate his notice. Instead he wrapped one arm around her and pulled out of the parking lot.

Exotica nuzzled her face into his shoulder as she murmured, "You should drive with both hands."

"Traffic's pretty dead, I'll be fine."

The drive was quiet with only the hum of the engine to keep them company. Naruto wondered if he should ask her what was wrong. His friend Sakura was the type who would rather you ask, but surprisingly, Hinata was the type who preferred you didn't. Appearances could be so deceiving. What type would Exotica most likely be? Problem was that he didn't know her very well. From their last time together he knew that she was defensive, but also very strong. She didn't seem to like him prying, she didn't even tell him her real name. Maybe that meant he shouldn't ask. People were allowed their secrets; he knew that better than anyone.

"You look like your head's about to explode. Quit thinking so hard," Exotica said.

Naruto looked down at her as he pulled to a stop sign not far from his house. Her eyeliner was smeared below her eyes from silently crying. "I was trying to figure out if I should ask."

"Get me liquored up enough and I'll tell you everything."

"I think I can do that."

* * *

Two bottles of wine and a case of beer later, Exotica and Naruto found themselves lying on the kitchen floor staring at the ceiling, their fingers intertwined. It was a small kitchen with old, yellowed wallpaper and cupboards with worn paint, but homely nonetheless. The counters were clean and the tile floor smelled like lemons and bleach. On the fridge were half a dozen child's drawings, an envelope stuffed with coupons, and several old and forgotten grocery lists.

Exotica rolled onto her side and smiled at Naruto. "You ever gonna ask me my name?"

"Gonna actually tell me?" Naruto looked at her, Exotica's hair was nearly as messy as her makeup, but she still looked beautiful to him.

"Maaaaaybe. Ask."

"What's your name?"

"Exotica!"

She fell into a fit of giggles as she tried to attack his neck with kisses. Naruto laughed as he squirmed away and sat up, then leaned back down and gave her a raspberry on the stretch of firm skin between her top and the waistband of her skirt. Exotica let out an oddly deep screech and pulled from Naruto, sitting up.

"Naughty, naughty Nar-ru-to," Exotica said with a faux pout that she could barely keep from transforming into a smile.

"Gonna punish me?" Naruto asked as he pulled her closer by her tone thigh.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly and then kissed him.

The kiss started out playful, but gradually it became more passionate, heated. They began tugging at each other's clothes and eventually Exotica simply ripped Naruto's shirt open and attacked his revealed flesh with her lips, tongue, and teeth. Lust fueled and booze clouded, Naruto picked Exotica up and moaned when she wrapped her legs around his waist, not comprehending the obvious bulge that pressed into his own. Exotica's lips returned to his as he carried her out of the kitchen. She snatched up the last bottle of wine on the counter as they headed up to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry this took so long to finish! Trying to get employed is hard, especially with snowstorms. :/

Also, for those who want to keep more up-to-date about my posting schedule: On **Mondays** I usually post a schedule of what I'm attempting to have posted that week on my **Profile**. If for some reason I am unable to get something up by when I want to (I suffer from a lot of sinus headaches), I will say so on there.

Edit: To those that have told me to stop writing this story because of OOCness, why are you even reading this? I mean, come on, in what world would _Sasuke Uchiha_ ever cross dress? I'm not going to stop writing just because I'm not Masashi Kishimoto. The characters may be his, but the story is mine, there is bound to be OOCness. If you don't like it, go read Kishimoto's work.

DFTBA & Enjoy!

* * *

_He could feel lips, tongue, and teeth everywhere, worshiping every part of him. The air was filled with feral moans and desperate growls. Everything was smoothing skin and tangled limbs, and then came the feeling of oneness. He couldn't breath, couldn't think. The emotions just kept building and building, and then… _

The late morning sun streamed into the bedroom, waking Naruto, but he kept his eyes closed, too satisfied to move. He could feel Exotica in his arms, her warm backside pressed snuggly against him, her fingers intertwined with his, and her soft hair tickling the side of his face. Never had he felt so utterly content, so complete.

Disappointingly, however, the habitual bathroom urge came all too soon. With a heavy sigh, Naruto reluctantly detangled himself from Exotica and sat up. That's when the headache hit. It felt as if someone had taken a jackhammer to his head for a few hours. Groaning, Naruto shuffled into the bathroom, barely opening his light sensitive eyes, and took care of his business.

With freshly brushed teeth, Naruto reentered his bedroom. It was a mess. The pictures from his dresser had fallen to the floor, which was covered in their hastily tossed clothing, and his side table was overturned along with everything on top of it. Naruto smiled. It didn't matter that he was too drunk to remember the sex, with a room like this he would definitely be after seconds.

He looked toward Exotica. She was sleeping peacefully on her stomach. Her makeup was smeared darkly around her eyes and her lipstick was smudge along her cheek. He chuckled; she looked like a circus panda. But even so, he felt his body tighten, good god she was beautiful. Naruto walked towards her, intent on kissing her, when she rolled onto her back. He froze. He blinked. He took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to an empty bed and a pair of sweatpants on the pillow by his head. He squeezed his eyes shut. He really didn't need this on top of everything else, plus he felt like death rolled over. Why had he drunk so much? Temari—that was why.

Sighing, Sasuke got up and then immediately paled. Luckily, Naruto had left the en suite bathroom door open and the light on, as Sasuke quickly rushed into it, flipped the toilet seat up, and bowed down, ill. Sasuke gasped for air as he sat back on his heels, swearing he would never drink that much again. When he stood up he saw that an unopened, child's toothbrush had been left on the sink along with a clean washrag, toothpaste, makeup remover, and a post-it had "use" written on it.

He smiled slightly. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke walked downstairs and into the kitchen, now cleaned up and wearing the borrowed sweats. He expected to find his blonde bedmate, instead he found an old man with long white hair reading a newspaper at the kitchen table. Sasuke sighed. Naruto must still live with his parents. This was going to be a nightmare.

"Where's Naruto," he blurted out.

"Office," the old man said as flipped down the top half of his newspaper. "I wouldn't disturb him though. You gave him quite a turn."

"Where's the office?"

"Your life." The old man flipped his paper back up. "Door next to the stairs."

Sasuke mumbled his thanks and then walked through the living room to the closed door by the staircase. There was something very forbidden about the door, it was such a dark brown in comparison to the lighter colours of the living room. From what he had seen of the house, the colour pallet was mostly creams and light woods with a shock of bright colours here and there, usually in the form of something childish. Naruto must have a younger sibling.

With a sigh, Sasuke knocked on the door. After a moment without answer he knocked again, more heavily. Again there was no answer. Annoyed, Sasuke squared his shoulders and opened the door. The room beyond was dark, the light from the fireplace barely penetrating the office. The scent of old leather, ink, and dust permeated the room, reminding Sasuke of the section of the university library that no one ever used.

Naruto sat in a massive chair next to the desk staring pensively at the glowing fire, a pair of thick headphones covering his ears. As Sasuke closed the door and carefully approached him, he could feel the base softly pulsating through the air. Lightly, Sasuke touched Naruto's hand.

Naruto pulled off his headphones, allowing the room to hear his classical music, but he said nothing. He merely looked at the fire before him.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said quietly. "I never meant for anyone to find out."

"So you meant to fuck and run then?" Naruto spit out, his voice harsh and bitter.

Sasuke dropped his hand. He could see nothing of the soft, playful Naruto he had met at Club Suna or the teasing one he had sparred with at the Dojo. This Naruto was wild, his anger burning deep within him. The old man had been right, he should have listened and let Naruto be. Suddenly everything broke within Sasuke and he fell to his knees, his head bowed before Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just… I couldn't take it anymore."

Naruto frowned at the sight before him. He had recognized his bedmate as a proud Uchiha the moment he had walked into the office with a clean face and lack of hair extension. Now Sasuke Uchiha was bent before him and he could see the man was crumbling under some unknown pressure that was beyond what had happened last night. Naruto's shoulders slumped and he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked gently, like you would to a perpetually terrified child.

"My father, he," Sasuke began, struggling to put everything together. "He's forcing me to marry. It's my best friend. We've known each other since birth; she's the only one who knows I'm gay. God, how could I have never seen it?"

Sasuke shook his head and blinked away the wetness of his eyes before continuing. "She's in love with me. She's always helped me sneak out to meet guys. Exotica was all her idea. Fuck, this is so messed up.

'The night I made out with you in the Dojo, my father announced that he was setting a date for our wedding. Last night was the first time I had spoken with her since. She was crying. I've never seen her cry so hard before. She wanted a real marriage with a man who could love her and it was tormenting her that it couldn't be me. We kissed, she wanted more, so I gave it to her. I felt so… so wrong afterwards.

'Exotica was never meant to harm you or play tricks. I just wanted to escape. That's all it ever was—an escape, where I could just go dancing and forget everything."

Naruto had listened patiently whilst Sasuke revealed all to him. He had learned through experience with Hinata and Mizuki that sometimes silent listening was best, that sometimes people didn't want you to fix their problems but merely to listen comfortingly. When Sasuke had gone quiet and Naruto was sure there was no more forthcoming, he slid off his chair and pulled Sasuke into his arms. He felt the other man go limp in his arms and let out a heavy, shuttered breath. Still, Naruto said nothing, he merely let Sasuke cry.


	12. Chapter 10

AN: Up two days early!

DFTBA & Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto placed another helping of sausage on his plate. This morning—or, rather, afternoon—had been perhaps the strangest he'd ever had. Sasuke Uchiha was far different than he had thought. He had always seen the Uchihas as arrogant, cold-hearted businessmen who were disgusted at anything less than perfection. The Uchiha before him had dark bags under his worn, bloodshot eyes. His hair stuck out awkwardly with a single spot near his forehead lying flat where he had slept on it. But to Naruto, the strangest and saddest thing to see was the curve of Sasuke's shoulders. Even when they had sparred at the Dojo, Sasuke Uchiha's shoulders had been straight, proud. Now they tilted downward and inward in a last effort to protect himself from defeat.

Sighing heavily, Naruto set down his uneaten sausage. He wanted to scream and freak out. He had fucked another man! Sasuke kissing him had been weird enough and the fact that he had kissed back… Well, he had put that down to the fact that he hadn't been with anyone in over a year, and that had been a drunken one night stand with Sakura and Ino. It was difficult to consider those kinds of things when he had a daughter waiting at home for him. Mizuki had it rough enough with her mother's condition. She didn't need her father bringing strange women home.

But Sasuke wasn't women. Sasuke was a man. He had never been with another man before, never had the chance to even consider it. When he was little he thought of, treated, and loved both genders the same. By the time the others had started figuring out their sexuality, he had already somehow found himself in a relationship with Hinata. And when he was again single, he had a daughter to look after. He never regretted Mizuki, but he did wish he had had time to know himself growing up.

"Are you ever going to eat that sausage? It's been stuck on your fork for nearly ten minutes," Sasuke said, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Oh, well, it's not like you're eating any, so why should it matter?"

Sasuke sipped his coffee. "I'm vegan, or at least mostly."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Mostly?"

"It's a preference, not a necessity. I'm not hardcore about it. I make do with what's available." He lifted his cream lightened coffee. "I prefer soymilk."

"I'll make sure to buy some for next time."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "Next time?"

Naruto blushed. "No! I mean—I don't know. It was just a joke."

"A joke?"

"Yeah."

"So you're not bi?"

Naruto frowned. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"That's what I said!" He shot Sasuke a glare. The other man was smirking at him.

"You seemed to be certain last night when you were pounding into my ass."

Naruto stood abruptly. "You want me to kick your ass?"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his bare chest. "You can try."

"That's it!"

Naruto leapt over the table, knocking plates and glasses over, and tackled Sasuke, the chair breaking beneath them. They crashed to the floor. Sasuke yanked Naruto's head back by the hair and kissed him hard on the lips. Naruto moaned and, despite the fact that he kissed back, punched Sasuke in the side. With a groan, Sasuke pulled from the kiss and bit down on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto swore and they rolled over. Grabbing Naruto's wrists, Sasuke pinned them to the tile floor above their heads. Naruto struggled, popping his pelvis upwards in an attempt to knock Sasuke off of him. Instead it had the opposite effect and Sasuke began to press back.

They both moaned.

"Y'know," Sasuke breathed into Naruto's neck. "Liking men has nothing to do with your masculinity."

"I know." This time Naruto grinded his groin into Sasuke's. "I'm not afraid. That's not why I don't know."

"Then why?"

Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke tenderly nip along the side of his neck. "Never had the chance."

"How about now?"

Oh, how he would love to, but they both had too much going on in their respective lives. Naruto frowned and slipped one of his wrists out of Sasuke's grip. Gently he pushed on Sasuke's shoulder. "Stop."

Sasuke lifted his head and looked down at Naruto. "Why?"

"Because I can't."

"Why?" Sasuke said a bit more harshly.

"Because." Naruto popped his hips upwards and successfully knocked Sasuke off of him. "Friends?"

Sasuke sat up. "You're running."

"You don't have much room to talk, _Exotica_."

Naruto stood and began cleaning up the kitchen. For several minutes Sasuke simply sat on the floor and watched him. He didn't know why being turned down by Naruto—again—stung to much. He understood perfectly the need to process. If Naruto was telling the truth and he really never had to the chance to figure out his sexual preferences, then Naruto probably had a lot on his mind. Considering that his backside was rather tender from last night, it was likely that it really was Naruto's first time with a man.

Sighing, Sasuke stood and helped Naruto finish cleaning up the kitchen. Neither one spoke, both too deep in thought, but it didn't stop them from unconsciously brushing against one another as they washed and dried the dishes. It had been a long time since Sasuke had felt so content doing something so mundane with someone else. He had to admit that even with Temari something had been building up between them. He had just been ignoring it—ignoring the fact that she flaunted information about the men in her life more often than not, that she had been wearing less around him, and that he never saw her without makeup anymore, even when all they had been doing was hanging out at his apartment. He sighed. Temari—he had left her asleep in his bed last night. He should probably call her, but he really didn't know what to say.

"Some of the guys are coming over tonight to play video games," Naruto said as he put the last dish away. "You should stick around and play too."

Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto. "Huh?"

"Y'know, as friends?" Naruto smiled at him and Sasuke found himself falling into those Mediterranean blues that reminded him of happier times, before his mother had passed away and he had been allowed to sit around all day doing nothing besides playing games with his older brother and the Suna siblings.

"I'll even lend you a shirt to go with my jeans."

Sasuke smiled. "Um, yeah, sure."


	13. Chapter 11

AN: So, you guys get two chapters this week! I was going to hold off & write this after I finished this week's chapter of _Little Agent Hope_, but last night when I tried to go to sleep I had the need to write the first half of this. So I just finished it up this morning & here you go!

DFTBA & Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke lay on the living room couch wondering about the turn his life seem to have taken in the past twenty-four hours. Last night he had drunkenly revealed himself as a man to Naruto, had sex that he could barely remember, but sadly couldn't forget having sex with Temari, and then this morning he broke down for the first time in his life. Emotionally and mentally he was exhausted but his body was still on fire from his day with Naruto.

How the guy could be so normal after everything that had happened, Sasuke couldn't understand. It had been as if they had been friends for years, as if Sasuke hadn't walked into his life and thrown him a huge question about his sexuality.

After helping Naruto pick up the house, Naruto had lent him a shirt and they had gone to the store. Sasuke still couldn't help chuckling softly at the thought of Naruto in the grocery store. For all the maturity the man had shown this morning, he was a child at the mention of anything green.

_Sasuke had picked up some fresh broccoli, wetting his fingers from the cooling misting the vegetables had just had, and smelled the earthy scent of the greenery. _

"_What about this?" he asked, showing Naruto the broccoli._

_Naruto wrinkled his nose and pressed his lips together in a thin line. "Too green." _

_Sasuke raised a brow. "It's broccoli." _

"_Exactly." _

"_Naruto, you have, like, fifty pounds of meat and six cases of ramen, a little broccoli isn't going to hurt." _

_Naruto groaned. "But it's green!" _

"_You're a five-year-old, seriously." Sasuke bagged the broccoli and set it in the cart. _

_Naruto pouted. _

"_I'm vegan, remember? What am I supposed to eat if all you have is meat and ramen with essence-of-meat broth?"_

"_I have no idea how you can live without meat." _

_Sasuke smirked. "I have men." _

_Naruto blushed softly and continued pushing the cart down the aisle. "Have as much broccoli as you want!" _

Sasuke rolled onto his side and looked over at the TV. He hadn't been the only one to appreciate the healthy fruits and vegetables he had picked out. Lee and Sai had ended up playing him for the last carrot. Choji, however, had sided with Naruto. Sasuke smiled. Being with Naruto's friends, hanging out as a normal guy, had been just what he needed.

He loved his friends. Kankuro, Gaara, and even Neji had been through a lot with him. But it was a different world. With his friends they all knew that they weren't just friends, but eventually business partners and competitors. They could never just relax and be idiots, have fun. Their every move was watched. If they fought, even in private, it would be all over the news in days. There was too much social pressure for them to ever really be comfortable. Maybe that was why Neji really went out with his fiancée's friends, not because he merely tolerated them for her sake, but because he needed that time to just be himself and let his guards down.

Maybe it was something Sasuke needed too.

Not once the entire night had Sasuke wanted to escape and be somewhere else, someone else. Exotica was just upstairs, but he never wanted to become her and escape, never even thought of her. Not even when Naruto let it slip that he was gay. Sai had asked if anal sex hurt, but otherwise the guys just shrugged it off and kept on playing video games. Sasuke hadn't even told Kankuro or Gaara because he had been too afraid of what they'd think. He had spent his whole post-pubescent life afraid, and to Naruto and his friends it was nothing.

When the guys had left a little after midnight, Sasuke had realized that meant he would have to go home too. Would Temari still be there? Had she called when she awoke alone? He had purposefully left his phone at home when he had left as Exotica, afraid to find out how she would react. He still hadn't been ready when the guys had left. So in an attempt to stall, he had offered to help Naruto clean up the mess. Naruto had simply smiled softly at him and nodded.

_They cleaned in silence, both in their own thoughts. Accidently, Sasuke knocked down a picture as he was collected empty beer and soda cans. Picking it up, he mumbled an apology. It was a picture of Naruto and a little girl with black hair and stunning blue eyes. They were both in their pajamas with horribly wrapped gifts all around them and a Christmas tree behind them. Naruto looked so happy, but there was something about his happiness that Sasuke couldn't pin down, something deeper._

"_Is this your sister?" Sasuke asked and looked over at Naruto, who was putting the gaming controllers away. _

"_Hmm?" Naruto walked over and looked at the photo. "Uh, no, my daughter." _

_Sasuke's eyes widened and he watched Naruto grab some plates and walk into the kitchen. His daughter!? But Naruto was so young and the girl in the picture had to at least be five or six! Sasuke placed the picture back down, unsure of what to say, what to think. When Naruto re-entered the living room, he looked down. The man had a kid. _

"_You can crash on the couch tonight," Naruto said as he finished straightening up the living room. _

"_But your daughter?" Sasuke whispered, lost. _

_Naruto looked up at him. "She's with her mother this weekend and won't be back until tomorrow night. It's fine." _

"_Is she why you won't sleep with me sober?" _

"_She's a factor, yes, but not the whole reason. I need time, Sasuke. I mean, you're not a chick. I'm still kind of in shock." _

_Sasuke looked at him. "But you want to be friends?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Why?"_

_Naruto smiled at him and Sasuke found himself being absorbed by those Mediterranean blues, so full of happy memories and warm laughter. "Why not?" _

"_Because I dressed up as a girl, got you drunk, and slept with you?" _

_Naruto laughed. "I'll go get you the spare blankets and a pillow." _

The stairs creaked, breaking Sasuke's recollection. He looked over just as Naruto reached the last step and sat down.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sat up and shook his head. "No."

They fell into silence. Naruto wasn't looking at Sasuke, he merely sat on the bottom step in his orange flannel pajama pants and looked unseeingly at the familiar room before him: the old, light brown couch with the coffee table he made with his father back in high school; the bay window behind it with the lavender curtains his mother had sewn. Mizuki would often close them whilst he read to her in the window, trapping them in her own little world. He looked over to the line of pictures on the wall next to his office door, two vertical columns, the first of him and his parents, one taken every yeah on his birthday up until the day they died, fifteen in total. The same was of Mizuki's but there were only five and Hinata was only in the first, taken hours after Mizzy's birth. Naruto's eyes fell upon the first picture of his daughter.

"I keep thinking about last night. I don't really remember much." Naruto paused and frowned. "Was I any good?"

Sasuke stared at the blank TV. "I don't remember either."

"Then why did you want to do it again this morning? I might've been terrible." He looked away from the picture and down to the worn, wooden floor.

"Honestly? It was mostly because I wanted some other memory besides the one with Temari."

"Your fiancée, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you think sleeping with me is going to make it just vanish?" Naruto asked, his voice a little bitter.

"No. But I…" Sasuke looked down at the crochet blanket he was using. It was horrible '70s colours: brown, orange, yellow, and white. "I remember a little right before we fell asleep last night. It was nice."

Again they fell into silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Naruto was trying to remember something beyond the pleasure of waking this morning, before he discovered that Exotica was Sasuke Uchiha in hiding. Sasuke was remembering the feeling of Naruto's arms around him just before he fell asleep. He had never cuddled after sex before, let alone allow another man to wrap his arms around him. It was strange, but there had been no feelings of a loss of security like there had been on the few times others had tried. Sasuke had simply felt content, safe, and for once unafraid. Ironic seeing as how the one holding him had thought he was a shit.

"I'm going back to bed." Naruto stood abruptly. "You can join me if you'd like."

Sasuke watched him go, he watched the subtle curve of Naruto's back and the expanse of his shoulders as he climbed the stairs and returned to his room. He did not hear the door close.


	14. Chapter 12

AN: I spent all day on this & managed to get it up early. Yay! Now, it's my birthday & I'm hungry, so I'm going to go eat dinner.

DFTBA & Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you want Naruto?" Neji snapped groggily into the phone. It was nearly five in the morning.

"It's not Naruto. Can you come pick me up? The idiot doesn't live near any bus stops."

Neji untangled himself from his fiancée and sat up. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"I'm on my way."

Neji went to hang up, but heard Sasuke's voice again. "Hey Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"I won't." He hung up.

* * *

Sasuke saw Neji's sleek car pull onto the side of the road and he slipped out of the house. Quietly, he closed the door, but froze when he saw Naruto at the base of the staircase. Naruto gave him a half-hearted smile and waved him goodbye. Sasuke frowned and then jogged across the rain-drenched yard. He slipped into the car, fastened his seatbelt and settled his Exotica things on his lap.

"Those clothes are a bit big for you," Neji said.

Sasuke looked down at the clothes he had borrowed earlier from Naruto. "Just drive."

Neji pulled onto the road. "Where?"

"My apartment."

"Can I ask what happened? Temari thinks you ran away."

"Just needed to clear my head."

Neji glanced at him. "Did you?"

"No."

They fell into silence and Sasuke's thoughts wandered back to the house. It had only taken him a few minutes after Naruto's open invitation to find himself walking up the stairs and crawling into bed. Nothing had happened. Yet everything had changed. They had talked. Both avoided the heavy subjects, like Sasuke's upcoming marriage or how Naruto ended up a single parent with no idea if he was really bi or not.

Instead, Sasuke listened to stories of all the crazy things Naruto did with his friends growing up. He listened to the story about Naruto diving off of the roof because Kiba had dared him. Naruto had missed the donut-shaped floater completely and broken his arm on the bottom of the swimming pool. Then there was the prank war of fifth grade, boys versus girls, which they all still argued about as to who really won. Naruto had secretly admitted to Sasuke that the girls probably won, but he would never tell them that, it would only boost their egos too much and they already ran circles around all the guys.

In return Sasuke told Naruto about his travels all over the world with the Suna siblings and occasionally his brother, Itachi. He told him about all the beautiful places he had seen, all the soul-searing traditional dances he had witnessed, and all the accidental wrong turns he had taken. He told Naruto about all the foods and people and music. About how he wanted to write about all of it, but whenever he tried he could never find the right words to accurately depict such wonderful people and the things and places they had created.

Throughout it all, Naruto and he had laughed and smiled, their hands occasionally brushing against each other or tucking misplaced strands of the other's hair. Sasuke had found himself feeling something he did not recognize. There were times he wanted to kiss Naruto's smiling lips, but for more than just the sake of foreplay that would lead to a night of carnal bliss. He wanted Naruto, but it felt different, he did not merely want sex. He wanted something else. The difference unnerved him.

Sasuke looked over at Neji. "Hey Nej?"

"Yeah?"

"How…" He paused and wondered briefly if he should ask, but he wanted to know. "How long have you known Naruto?"

"Little over fifteen years, I think. Why?"

"So you know about his daughter, then?"

Neji frowned and his grip tightened slightly on the steering wheel. "Yes."

"What happened?"

"That's none of your business."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were so protective of him. He's not your family, after all."

"But Mizuki is."

"Oh. Then how come the Hyuga's aren't raising her?" Sasuke's brows crinkled.

"Naruto would die before he gave his daughter up to anyone."

"Oh." He frowned and looked out at the rain-covered streets. They had re-entered the city and were nearing its heart, where the oldest buildings clashed with the most modern skyscrapers.

"Don't let that fact push you away, Sask."

Sasuke looked back at his friend. "Hmm?"

"Don't let the fact that Naruto's a single-parent keep you from seeing him."

"We're not seeing each other."

"Then why have you been at his house since Friday night?"

"How'd you-"

Neji cut him off. "You're women's clothes and the wig in your lap."

Sasuke's hands tightened around his belongings. "Right."

"But anyways, go out with Naruto."

"You forget that I'm getting married."

"You're not married yet."

Sasuke looked at Neji, his eyebrow raised. "You're telling me to cheat on my fiancée?"

"Please, like this is a normal engagement. You're not even able to think of Temari sexually."

"Actually, I can."

Neji's brows rose in question and Sasuke proceeded to quickly get him up speed on the last forty-eight or so hours. It felt good to tell someone. Not as good as it had been to vent to Naruto, but things had quickly become complicated with him, and Neji had always been the most level headed out of his four friends. The Suna siblings had a knack for being hotheaded at times.

Neji listened quietly and, even after Sasuke was finished, he still did not say anything for several minutes. Eventually, he said, "I think you should hang out with Naruto and see what happens."

"What about Temari?"

"Be honest with her. Tell her you love her but you can't love her the way she wants you to."

Sasuke sighed. "That will destroy her."

"It might not."

"It already is."

Neji was quiet for a moment, and then he took a deep breath. "Talk to Naruto about this."

"We're not that close, Neji."

"Just talk to him."

"Why?"

Neji pulled up to Sasuke's building. "Just do it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Sasuke stepped into the rain and walked up the steps to his building. He wondered if Temari was still in his apartment, and for a brief moment he regretted sneaking out of Naruto's. But he couldn't hide forever, it seemed. This was something he couldn't escape as Exotica. He was trapped.

Opening his apartment door, he expected to be bombarded by blonde hair and boobs. He braced for it. It never came. Instead Sasuke froze at the sight of black hair and dark eyes that matched his own.


	15. Chapter 13

Slumping into a chair, Naruto flopped his head onto the kitchen table and watched his grandfather flirt with his grandmother over deciding whether or not to make another pot of coffee. It was a sight he had grown up with, his grandmother keeping his perverted grandfather at bay, and one he had always wished for himself—to be with someone for his whole life who he could love, support, and be supported by, someone he could let his guards down with.

When Hinata had found out she was pregnant, shortly after his parents' death, he had thought that maybe they could have a relationship like his grandparents. After all, he couldn't think of a time that Hinata hadn't been in his life. But shortly after the birth of Mizuki, Naruto began to see that it was not to be so. Poor Hinata had a hard time keeping things together, leaving Naruto to care for their daughter by himself. It wasn't until everything was crumbling around them that he had first gone to his grandfather for help.

His situation now wasn't nearly as bad as it had been with Hinata, but now he was smart enough to get help before it became that bad. Seeing an end to his grandparents' flirtation, Naruto cleared his throat. His grandmother slapped his grandfather's hands and turned to look at Naruto.

"Heard you had a _guest_ this weekend?"

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Grandma Tsunade's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Nothing like a little romance, eh?" his grandfather said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Sasuke's a guy, pervy sage, _and_ a Uchiha."

"Hey, you already gave us a grandchild. So, whatever floats your boat."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sat up. "I'm going to Sakura's for awhile, will you watch for Mizuki for me? I should be home before she gets here this afternoon, but-"

"Say no more," Grandma Tsunade interrupted. "We have you covered."

"Thanks, and gramps, I need a meeting tonight."

"Oh?" Jiraiya looked at him, his features turning from playful to serious.

"Yeah, can you call Kakashi and Sai and find out a good time? Just make it after Mizuki has gone to bed."

"Sure thing, kid."

"Thanks." Naruto stood and left the kitchen.

Since his grandparents' house mirror imaged his own and shared a wall with his house, they had inserted a door connecting their living rooms, which Naruto used to return to his own house. After checking to make sure the house was clean for Mizuki's return, he grabbed his keys and left, not bothering to lock the front door since his grandparents were next door.

Naruto slipped into his truck and cranked the music up. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This was what he needed—heavy beats and consuming rhythms. This weekend had been too much and it wasn't even over yet. Hopefully everything had gone well on Mizuki's camping trip with her mother and Kiba. She would be home in a few hours, but first he had to go freak out. He couldn't let his daughter see anything but her strong, sturdy father.

He learned his lesson early on that when you weren't solid for your child their lives fell apart dramatically. They didn't have the skills yet to cope and he couldn't do that to Mizzy again. She had had it hard enough when Hinata had lived with them. So he had learned to be unwaveringly strong and calm. That was why he hadn't completely freaked out yet. Now, however, was an entirely different situation. He didn't have to be strong for anyone.

Naruto shifted into drive and hit the gas. He peeled out of the driveway and sped towards Sakura's apartment. He spent the drive in unthinking oblivion, just absorbing himself into the music. Sakura lived in a decent part of the city, not far from the hospital she was hoping to do her residency at in a few years. Out of all of his friends he had known her the longest and even though she had chosen to go straight and study medicine instead of follow her family into the underground, Naruto had always been able to tell her anything.

After parking in a lot a few blocks away—trucks really weren't built for parallel parking in the city—Naruto walked the rest of the way to Sakura's building. Just as he reached the building, Sai came out, looking as impeccably neat as always. Sai could assassinate a dozen men and still look ready to go to a grand ball. It was something Naruto had always been a bit jealous of. He could never tame his hair.

"Hey Sai, is Sakura still in? I didn't think she had class until later," Naruto said as he stopped in front of his friend.

"She's studying." Sai paused and looked at Naruto for a moment. "I'm going to get some coffee from her favourite place. Should I take awhile?"

Naruto smiled wearily and ran his hand through his hair. "Don't bother. This isn't something that can be sorted in an hour or so."

"Does this have to do with why Uchiha was at your house yesterday?"

Naruto nodded.

"And it has nothing to do with Kyuubi business?"

"It's personal."

Sai took a deep breath. "Shit."

Naruto couldn't help it, he broke out in laughter and patted his friend on the back. "You really know how to sum things up, Sai!"

"This is going to be a horrible complicated mess, isn't it?"

"It already is."

Sai's shoulders drooped. "I'm going to go get the coffee now, maybe some whisky too. I've a feeling we're all going to need it."

"Too early to drink."

"Some hash, then?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Maybe another time. Gotta be sober when Mizuki gets home later."

"Right. I'll go get the coffee." Sai waved Naruto off and continued down the street.

Naruto headed up the stairs and down the long corridor to Sakura's apartment at the very end. He knocked twice and then entered with his spare key, knowing that if she was studying she had headphones on and wouldn't hear him. Sakura had a small, one bedroom apartment that would perpetually look like a hurricane swept through it if it wasn't for Sai. Unlike Sakura, who was too busy with her studies to consider cleaning, Sai cleaned habitually every morning before doing anything else, regardless of how busy he was.

He turned the corner and found Sakura sitting on a blanket in the living room surrounded by books, notebooks, and mounds of other study equipment. Her massive headphones were securely in place, blocking out absolutely everything but her own thoughts. With a soft smile Naruto walked over and sat across from her, leaning against the wall. He had once waited over an hour for him to notice him before finally getting fed up and started tossing things at her. He was smarter now.

Pulling a coin out of his pocket, Naruto flicked it at Sakura. It hit her chest and bounced onto the book before her. Her brow crinkled and for a moment she merely looked at the coin in confusion, then looked up. Naruto waved at her and she removed her headphones.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"I had sex Friday night."

"Congratulations," she deadpanned. "Now, can I get back to my studies? I have a huge exam this week."

"With a guy."

For a moment, Sakura said nothing, she didn't even move, and then she slowly closed her textbook and sat straighter. "But you went home with that Exotica chick."

"Who it turns out is really a guy."

"Um, woah."

"I know!" Naruto nearly screamed. He waved his hands around, unsure of what to do with himself. "I don't even remember the sex! I just woke up and she was a he! And then, to make matters worse, _I got hard!_"

Sakura blinked. "Wait, what!? You had sex thinking he was a she and then got an erecting when you found out she was a he? So, you're bi?"

"I don't know!" Naruto said, exasperated, and flopped his body to the side, lying down on the floor. "Oh my god, Sakura, what am I going to do!? He's hot and funny and he's loads deeper than I ever gave a Uchiha credit for, and you wouldn't know it by looking at him, but he was so nervous when he met the guys yesterday. It was adorable."

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold it, lover boy. Did you say Uchiha?"

Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura, who had a matching expression. "Sasuke Uchiha is Exotica."

"This is so fucked up, Naru."

"Tell me about it. I'm not only crushing on a guy, but an enemy of the Kyuubi."

"What are you going to do?"

"I was going to settle for freaking out with my best friend, for now."

Sakura's shoulders lowered and she smiled sadly at him. "Well, at least you got laid, right?"

"Yeah, but I can't remember it!"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Only the kissing we did that morning."

One of Sakura's eyebrows rose and her smile turned into a grin. "Morning make out? Tell me everything!"

* * *

By the time Naruto returned home a few hours later he was feeling better, calmer, but he knew it would take more than a single freak out session with Sakura to make him comfortable with his newly confronted sexuality and his Kyuubi problems. As he parked in his driveway he saw Mizzy playing happily with a puppy. Naruto frowned. Kiba had a lot of dogs, but that wasn't one of them.

Getting out of his truck, he put on a smile and called out to his daughter. "Mizuki!"

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what Uncle Kiba and mommy got me!" She came running over gleefully, the puppy trailing after her.

"I see that. What's her name?" Naruto asked as he bent down to catch his daughter in a tight hug and pet the small, golden puppy. It barked happily at him.

"It's a boy, daddy!" Mizzy giggled. "I named him Minato after grandpa 'cause his hair in your pictures is as yellow as Minato's."

Naruto's smile became softer and more genuine as he kissed his daughter's temple and thought of his father. "Minato's a good name. Is your mom and Uncle Kiba inside?"

"Yep." Mizuki nodded, sending her long, black hair into her face.

Naruto tucked it back into place. "Why don't you go show grandma Tsunade your new puppy while I go talk to mom?"

"But granny Tsunade's already seen Minato."

"Show her again."

Naruto nudged his daughter towards his grandparents' front door and then watched her go before entering his own house. Kiba and Hinata were sitting in his living room, a picture of tension with Kiba glaring at the floor and Hinata hunched into herself. When he entered, Kiba turned his glared on him and stood.

"So, a dog, huh? And who gave permission for that?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who's are these?" Kiba snapped as he lifted Exotica's panties.

In an instant Naruto cross the room, snatched the undergarments from Kiba's hand, and punched Kiba square in the face.


	16. Chapter 14

Sasuke sat down at the kitchen table just as Itachi placed two cups of coffee down. His hair, damp from the shower his brother told him to take, dripping softly onto his shirt. Part of Sasuke was thankful to be in his own clothes, but for some reason another part longed to be back in Naruto's. The loudest part, however, screamed to be Exotica. He wanted to be away from his brother, away form the knowledge that he was caught, away from whatever his brother was going to blackmail him into doing—for Itachi would blackmail him.

He wanted nothing more than to run away, to drown himself in rhythm and movement. When he danced he did not have to think, to constantly be censoring his words, expressions, and actions. He didn't have to pretend like he felt nothing. When he danced he could simply be. He could feel nothing and everything at once. He could express himself in a way that his father had never allowed him to. When he danced he could be himself, he could know who he truly was.

"So, it seems my suspicions were right." Itachi said as he sat down. "You're transsexual."

"The term is transgender, I'm still a guy, but no, I'm not. Not really, at least. I'm merely a cross-dresser. I don't identify with the female role."

Itachi looked at him blankly.

Sighing, Sasuke sipped his coffee. "Can we just get to the part where you blackmail me and be done with it?"

Itachi frowned. "I see you don't think much more of me than you do father."

"You haven't given me reason to."

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke froze, his eyes widened, and his jaw slackened. His brother, who had always been so arrogantly sure of himself, had just apologized for the first time in over ten years. He didn't know how to respond. He had never seen this coming, not in a million years.

Itachi's hands tightened around his cup and he looked down. "I thought I was protecting you by staying away and becoming the perfect heir. I had hoped that if father was focused on me, he would leave you alone. I should have known better. I've come hoping to fix my mistake."

"What…" Sasuke turned his gaze towards the empty living room. His mind was having difficultly grasping what was going on. His brother was apologizing, admitting he made a mistake. What the hell was going on? Was he dreaming? "What made you decide it was a mistake?"

"Gaara Suna."

Sasuke's gaze snapped to his brother. "What?"

Itachi's eyes were sad, full of remorse. "Gaara came to me last night and told me everything. He said that even though you hid it well, you were homosexual, and that no matter how hard you tried you could never love his sister the way a husband should. He also told me that for awhile now you've been going clubbing dressed as a girl."

He paused for a moment, but when Sasuke said nothing he continued. "This has to end. I won't let father destroy you, Sasuke, but to protect you I need your help."

"Doing what?"

"We're going to take over the company."

* * *

The sound of glass shattering and wood splattered pierced the air as Kiba fell into the coffee table. Hinata screamed, and for only the second time in his life, Naruto saw red.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Naruto growled. He picked Kiba up by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

"What the fuck were you thinking leaving those out where Hinata could see them?" Kiba bit out as he clawed at Naruto's hand.

Naruto snapped. His fist flew. He felt warm blood splatter against his skin, but it didn't register. He just swung and swung and swung. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard the screaming, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He simply lost control—or maybe he gave it up willingly. He didn't know.

"Naruto, stop!" someone screamed.

Someone was crying.

"Stop this right now!" Another voice.

Naruto only saw the blood. Then he felt the pain and saw nothing.

* * *

_The apartment was nearly silent when Naruto entered, the only sound coming from the water running in the bathroom. It was unusual for things to be so quiet. Hinata usually had the TV on with the weather repeating every ten minutes. He slipped his shoes off before stepping further into the room. Something about the eeriness of the apartment kept him from calling out. He set the groceries down in the kitchen and then walked to the bathroom._

"_Shh… be quiet you filthy little thing," Naruto heard Hinata whisper, her voice filled with love. _

_Confused, Naruto opened the bathroom door and froze at the sight before him: Hinata was holding their daughter under blood-tainted water. Horrified, Naruto pushed her aside and pulled Mizuki out of the water. The baby whaled for air, her fragile skin rubbed so raw it bled. _

"_Naruto what are you doing?" Hinata cried. "She isn't clean yet!" _

_Ignoring her, Naruto wrapped Mizuki in a towel, holding her protectively to his chest, and then he left the bathroom. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed his grandfather. "Jiraiya, I need your help."_

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find his bedroom ceiling above him and his daughter's head on his chest. He looked down at her and immediately frowned. In the dim twilight he could see that her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. She had been crying. He should have never have lost control.

"She's been by your side since Kakashi knocked you out." Naruto looked up to see Sai leaning against the doorframe. "What happened?"

"A lot of things."

"Like?"

"Kiba."

"Yeah, he was raving about a pair of panties. What was that about?"

"Sasuke must've dropped them on his way out. Kiba found them and Hinata saw, so he made it his business."

"Which it isn't."

"No, it's not."

"But was that really a reason to beat the shit out of him?" Sai asked.

"No, probably not, but you know he's going to give me shit if Hinata falls apart because of it. He's a hypocrite. He always tells me that I've the right to move on, but then gets pissed at me whenever Hinata's affected."

Sai shrugged. "He loves her, but she's still in love with you. Hinata needs to see a psychologist, but no one's making her go, not even her own family."

Naruto sighed. He agreed with Sai and wanted Hinata to get better, but her family just wanted to hide the whole Tragedy under the rug as if it had never existed. In the end the problem kept falling into his lap and he didn't know what to do.

"That's not all, is it?" Sai asked.

"Kiba bought Mizuki a dog."

"I saw, it's cute."

"I'm unemployed, I can't afford a dog. And it wasn't his place to make that decision."

"Hinata gave the okay."

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Before you say anything, boss, I know, she doesn't have the right. Do you want me to talk to her?"

Naruto shook his head and looked down at his sleeping daughter. "No, I will."

"What are you going to do with the dog?"

"I can't very well take it away. Mizzy loves it."

"She pushed it away when you two were fighting."

Naruto frowned. "I'll explain to her that it wasn't the dog's fault."

"You've quite the to-do list going and we've yet to get to the real reason you snapped."

"I don't know why I reacted the way I did."

"I do."

He looked at Sai. "Why?"

"You're overloaded and in desperate need of a vacation."

"I don't have time for vacation."

"Maybe that's something we should discuss at the meeting tonight, then."

"I'm not going to ask you guys to take on more work just so I can go play in the sand for a few days."

"I wasn't talking about that. Not really, anyways. Naruto, you've never had the chance to be yourself. Your dad died when you were fifteen, making you the boss of a mafia. Then you had Mizuki and Hinata snapped. You barely managed to finish high school, and since then all you've done is work one dead-end job after another."

"I don't really have much choice in the matter, Sai. I have bills to pay and I a daughter to take care of. I don't have time for fun."

"Ever think about going back to school?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "With what money?"

"You can get student loans."

"Loans aren't going to pay for a house and kid."

"Jiraiya will help, you know he will."

"I can't ask that of him."

"You don't have to. It was his idea."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

"Just think about it, okay?" Sai pushed off the doorframe. "Meeting's in an hour."

Naruto nodded and watched Sai leave. How nice would it be to return to school and get a degree? He ran his fingers through Mizuki's soft hair. He could make his daughter so proud. He could set an example for her and then maybe she'd find a way to live a life outside of the Kyuubi. She could have a free, safe life. Naruto smiled down at her. He would like that for her.


	17. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry for the shortness, but adding anything to this specific chapter didn't sit well with me. I've been trying to lengthen it all day.

DFTBA & Enjoy.

* * *

The four men sat stoically around the kitchen table, steaming cups of coffee in front of each of them. The sun had long since set, leaving the room darkened except for the dim light of the antique oil lamp centred on the table. The dinner dishes cleared and put away, leaving behind the lingering lavender scent of Tsunade's dish soap. And Mizuki's cheerful laughter as she played with Minato was replaced by the soft snores and merry dreams that only the innocence of an untainted child could create.

Naruto sipped his coffee and lightly smiled at the warm taste of coffee infused with a hint of cinnamon filled his mouth. Trust his grandmother to know when he needed a taste of home and simpler times. Turning, he looked over at her as she stood in the doorway and said, "You're welcome to join us, grandma."

"About time you asked, squirt! Who d'you think ran the show when your grandfather was Kyuubi?" All four men chuckled softly as Tsunade walked over and took her rightful place next to her husband. "Made your great-grandfather fume at the very idea of a woman running the mafia."

Jiraiya placed his hand lovingly over his wife's. "Yes, but you ran it better than anyone ever has."

Tsunade smiled smugly and looked at her grandson. "So what's troubling you?"

"Is it the Uchiha's?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked at his father's best friend and right-hand man, Police Chief Kakashi Hatake, who sat calmly on his left, slowly turning his mug with his fingertips. "Yeah. They're laying people off by the hundreds and not even having the decency to move their business out of the country for cheap labour. They're just replacing everyone with machines. The Uchiha's have a hand in around fifty percent of the working-class businesses."

"Why pay for cheap labour that needs bathroom breaks and food when you can have machines working twenty-four seven?" Sai asked with an attempt at sarcasm. As the current right-hand man, he sat to Naruto's right, slowly sipping his strong, black coffee.

"Whether or not it's smart business isn't our concern," Tsunade said. "Everyone is unhappy and they're looking to the Kyuubi to fix this."

"And if you don't, they'll rebel," Kakashi added pointedly.

Jiraiya was silent for a moment before turning to Kakashi. "What's the temperament like on the streets?"

"Heated. Already crime rates have risen. Today alone we had thirty robberies, ten vandalisms, and twenty-eight gang fights brought into my station alone."

"It's going to boil over soon if nothing's done," Tsunade predicted as she squeezed her husband's hand.

"What do you think, Kyuubi?" Jiraiya asked and all eyes turned to Naruto.

Naruto leaned back and stared at the flickering light of the oil lamp. He wanted nothing more than to flee from the table. Instead he casually sipped his coffee. It soothed his nerves, as his grandmother was probably sure it would. He was the Kyuubi. He had never been given a choice; it was the reason he was born. As Kyuubi it was his job to tame the working class masses, control the gangs, and lead the Underground. The upper classes had forgotten that the Kyuubi's rule was the backbone of the city. It was time they were reminded.

"Kakashi will go to Uchiha tomorrow and remind him of who runs this city, and in the meantime I think it's time I introduced myself to his sons."

"And your affair with Sasuke Uchiha?" Sai asked gently.

The Kyuubi looked straight across the table to his grandfather. "What affair?"

Jiraiya nodded his approval.


	18. Chapter 16

_I'm sorry about earlier. I just… I wanted to prove I could be a good mom. Maybe I went about it wrong. I'm sorry. Really, I am… I want us to be a family, Naruto. I still love you… Call me?_

Naruto sat on the roof, an empty coffee mug in his hands, and watched the sun slowly rise over the city skyline. It was one of those timeless moments where nothing seemed to move. Nothing began and nothing ended. It was a calm moment, yet charged with all the possibilities that could be. And yet again, nothing was. The world lay before him and yet there was no world. There was only this moment. There was only the sun and Naruto with the remnants of cinnamon coffee on his tongue.

As the sun rose he thought of his friend Shikamaru and how, if he was here, he would imagine the world as a game of chess. This would be the moment where the last piece finally came into place. It was the moment that signaled when the real game began, when every player was in place, and the prologue was finally finished. It wasn't the climax of the game, merely the end of the beginning and the beginning of the end.

Six years ago he would have laughed at Shikamaru and told him to relax, get his head out of the clouds. But after hundreds of long nights spent inside, learning and conquering the game as his daughter slept peacefully in her bed, he had come to understand how life could, at times, be a game of chess. The key, as Shikamaru once told him, was to understand that you were not the Chess Player, you were the Queen and all you hold dear was the King.

* * *

Sasuke awoke as the morning sun warmed his bed. Stretching, he got out of bed, took care of his morning habitual, and then made himself a steaming cup of coffee. As he stood in front of the large, wall-length window in his living room, overlooking the city park, he felt a sense of purpose and control that was unknown to him.

His father had always used him as a puppet to use as he saw fit. Itachi had discussed his plans with him for hours until it became their plan. He not only knew his role, he had chosen it. He would not merely get his revenge on his father, but he would rise above it. And best of all, if all went as planned, no longer would he be chained to his family and the Uchiha Company, he would be free to dance.

First, however, he had to deal with Temari. He did not look forward to breaking his best friend's heart, but he could not hide his disinterest in a heterosexual relationship in the long run. She knew him better than anyone; she would be able to tell. He just had to hope that they could survive this.

Setting his empty cup on the couch side-table, Sasuke slipped his shoes on and headed out. It was a beautiful spring morning, so he opted to walk the few blocks to Temari's gallery. Her private studio was just above that, and considering how he left things, she was certain to be there.

The walk to the historic building was peaceful, with very little traffic. The few who were out were the early birds and morning zombies, who would not function properly until they were actually at their destinations—and perhaps after another few pots of coffee. Temari's building was old with large windows and beautiful Gothic architecture that called to the flocks of artists that inhabited it. It was a collection of galleries and studios that had walls seeping with the odour of paint and turpentine. For those who did not get a little light headed walking through the corridors, it was a sanctuary bursting with creativity juices waiting to be devoured by the artists within. For Sasuke, it was the embodiment of his best friend.

When he got to her door he didn't bother knocking, knowing how much she hated being disturbed by someone at the door. Instead he used his spare key and entered her studio. Ignoring the stereotypical items of a painter that created the studio—paints, brushes, canvases, and the like—Sasuke focused on the piles of blankets and pillows on the floor near the massive floor to ceiling window. There Temari lie asleep. Her hair was an unbrushed bird's nest, her makeup a trail of unchecked emotion down her pale cheeks. Deciding to allow her the peace of sleep, Sasuke kicked off his shoes and rested beside her. He gently wrapped his arms around her so that she would wake with the long overdue curtsey he should have given her Saturday morning.

* * *

Naruto stood in the centre of the rundown downtown dojo and watched as the workers of the city slowly filtered in. He wore the red hair and eyes that symbolized the Kyuubi, and on each side of him were Sai and Shikamaru. As the rest of his comrades and friends came, they moved to stand behind him. All of them were prepared for the worst, but silently praying for the meeting to go smoothly. The last to show was the Hyuga representative, Neji. He shook hands with the Kyuubi and then took his place next to Tenten. Kiba and Hinata were absent.

With a stern gaze, the Kyuubi looked around at the sea of faces. They were a mixture of anger and worry, but mostly fear. Everyone was afraid, not just of the power of the Kyuubi, but of the future and what would become of their families. They Kyuubi raised his hand and the crowed fell into silence.

"Many have lost their jobs to the Plague of the Uchiha Machines," the Kyuubi said, his voice bouncing off of the decrepit walls and seeping into the hearts and minds of the people. "Now they have begun elimination the small businesses in favour of large chain stores. They think only of consumerism and their pocket books. One would think that the Uchiha Plague has done enough damage, and yet there are rumours this morning of them removing our homes, buying up the places of our memories, in order to build new, modern condominiums and shopping centers that we could never afford.

'Some of you have already begun to rebel, to take matters into your own hands. I ask that you stop this and allow the Kyuubi to handle the Uchiha Plague."

"But you've done nothing!" someone shouted from the crowd, feeding a murmur of agreement.

"And your actions have only harmed the city the Kyuubi strives to protect," the Kyuubi barked. "Continue down this path and you are no better the plague that is the Uchihas and you will be dealt with accordingly."

A dread of silence pierced the crowd.

"The Kyuubi will handle the Uchihas," he continued. "In the meantime, keep striving for employment outside of the Uchihas. Use the resources legally provided for you, and if that is not enough, you know where to find me." Turning, the Kyuubi left the building, allowing his comrades to deal with the mob. He had Uchihas to deal with.

* * *

Sasuke watched Temari's eyes slowly open, her brow crinkled in the center and her lips drooped into a frown, the bottom lip pouting out slightly.

"Sask?" Temari mumbled, the confusion evident in her voice.

"Hey," he said softly. "I owe you a whole lot of apologies."

"You left."

"I know, I'm sorry. I ran away like I always do."

Temari looked away from him, the unshed tears in her eyes shimmering in the late morning sunlight. "You don't love me."

"No," he said as he cupped her cheek and gently turned her face back towards him. "No, I do. I love you so much that I don't know how to lose you."

"You just don't love me in _that_ way."

Sasuke frowned. "I'm sorry. I wish I could. I really do. You're my best friend, and you're so much apart of me already that if I had a choice in who I could love in that way, I would have married you the moment we were both eighteen. I didn't choose to be gay, I just am."

"I know. I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm so sorry."

She could not hold back any longer, she could not stop the flow of tears that burst forward in deep, heavy sobs. Temari wept. She wept for the love she had and the one she could not have. She wept for the friend who she had hurt with her love, and she wept for the inability to love that had hurt her. As she wept, Sasuke held her, comforting her with the only love he could give her.


	19. Chapter 17 part 1

AN: This chapter is coming to you in two parts (next part should hopefully be posted tomorrow). Why? Because I am currently addicted to the Mass Effect series & I'm hoping your guys' encouraging reviews will help me overcome my addiction to those games. (I spent all of Thursday and Friday nights and most of the weekend playing. I need to be more productive!)

Also, in my "Brain Storming" section on my profile there's a story called _Falling Slowly_. I'm currently trying to figure out a Male/Female pairing that would best suit the idea. Feel free to suggest pairings in a PM!

Enjoy & DFTBA

* * *

Straightening his tie, Kakashi stepped out of the elevator and walked across the expanse of Uchiha Corp's lavish lobby. Despite the dim city lights coming from the large windows that commandeered each side of the room, he could tell that all the furnishings were leather and the plants exotic imports. Across the lobby was a set of tall, imposing doors flanked by two secretarial desks like bulking guards of the tyrannical king. Both posts were occupied by voluptuous women who dressed the line between stalwart professionalism and red-light prostitution, but Kakashi was not fooled by their outward appearance. The Uchiha was a strategic man and these two women were the perfect pawns with their bodies ready to burst from their clothing at the slightest improper movement and their shrewd, calculating eyes.

The women watched him walk with determined steps across the lobby, his penny loafers barely making a sound on the wood floors. As he neared them they spoke in unison, "Mr. Uchiha is not accepting visitors at this time. May we book an appointment for you at a later date?"

"No, thank you. I think I'll see him now," Kakashi said as he continued towards the door.

Rising, the hellish guardians pulled semi-automatic assault rifles out from under their desks and aimed them at Kakashi. "Mr. Uchiha does not have time for the Kyuubi's dogs."

"Well, that's a relief."

Without breaking his stride, Kakashi pulled a small bundle from his inside coat pocket and threw it too the floor. The room filled with black smoke and the sound of bullets flying across the room, shattering windows and tearing through leather couches like human flesh. Reacting quickly, Kakashi moved sprinted forward. With a swift chop of his hand he incapacitated one woman and then the other, their bodies thumping to the hard floor.

"I was afraid Uchiha didn't know about the Kyuubi," he said to himself, straightening his tie.

With an air of ownership and authority, Kakashi pushed open the double doors and walked into Uchiha's office. Uchiha sat behind his imposing desk, an arrogant king, with a window to his city behind him. The rest of the walls were covered in an impressive collection of books, knowledge subjected to his perusal.

Uchiha leaned back, his shoulders relaxed, and looked at the intruder as if the man who had just taken down his most highly trained underlings was a hair on his coat. "Officer Hatake."

"Uchiha." Kakashi took a seat before the desk.

"You could have made an appointment." Uchiha's voice was cold and slick, like oil that polluted the oceans.

"Then you would have a record of my being here."

"We have security cameras."

Kakashi smiled. "Your cameras are currently recording _My Little Pony_."

Uchiha subtly stretched his fingers out and then wrapped them around the arm of his throne chair. "I see."

"I wouldn't bother with that emergency button of yours. All of your guards here are loyal to me, with the exception of the two lovely ladies on the lobby floor."

Uchiha frowned.

"You really should consider importing more of your guards from outside of the Kyuubi territory, Uchiha. You made it far too easy to get in. It was rather boring, actually."

"What do you want, Kyuubi?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Oh, I'm not the Kyuubi. I wouldn't look good with red hair. I'm merely here to relay his message."

Uchiha smiled. "Don't bother. I don't take much stock in mythical beings."

"I'll tell you anyways. Who knows, perhaps the coming days will change your mind. You have exactly forty-eight hours to give the people back their jobs without making any negative changes to them or else the Kyuubi will take action against you."

"Oh? And what could a nonexistent fox do to me? An Uchiha? I own this city; I am untouchable."

Quick as lightning, Kakashi reached across the desk and touched the tip of Uchiha's nose with his index finger. "You have forty-eight hours."

Straightening, Kakashi pulled out a small clock and pressed a button on the top before setting it on the desk. Uchiha looked down as it began to count down by the second from forty-eight hours. Kakashi turned on his heel and walked out of the office, leaving Uchiha as immobile as a rock while his time ticked away.


	20. Chapter 17 part 2

AN: Part two of chapter 17. Tomorrow I'll post chapter 18, in full.

DFTBA & Enjoy!

* * *

Amongst the collection of dark, subtly sexualized paintings full of desperation and need, one in particular caught Sasuke's eye. He stood before the painting hidden in the back of Temari's gallery. It was not strikingly different at first glance. In fact, it was probably passed over by most visitors for one of Temari's many bolder and larger paintings. This one was a mere one square foot in size and contained bits of the dark haired man that was central in the majority of the other paintings, but this was not the same dark haired man. The eyes were a shade or two lighter, larger, and hinted at truly being brown that appeared black rather than Sasuke's dark blue.

"She really should give him a call."

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the deep, husky voice. He spun around and found himself facing a man leaning against a supporting column with blood-red eyes and bright, flame-red hair that was long and stuck out chaotically in places. The sight of the man made his insides clench with want. Sasuke frowned. That had been a strange reaction to a man he had not heard enter the gallery—and Sasuke was known for his impeccable hearing.

His gaze scoped out the rest of the room, but after finding it empty, returned to the man. He was dressed in a tailored Armani suit, more expensive than any of the suits Sasuke owned. It was cut too him perfectly, emphasizing his broad shoulders and long torso. He looked like a high fashion model with his sleek, black suit and tie, crisp white shirt, and artistically styled hair. If it had been a normal situation, Sasuke would have relaxed. However, it most definitely was not. The man might look like a model, but he had the air of a businessman who was not to be fucked with.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, his muscles coiled, ready to jump into action if the man made any sudden movements."

"I think the correct first question should be what am I." The man pushed off the column and sauntered towards Sasuke. "Am I an enemy? A friend? Well, Uchiha, that is entirely up to you."

"What do you mean?"

The man stopped a few feet from him. "There are a set of unwritten rules in this city. My rules. Obey them and we'll get along just fine."

Sasuke squared his shoulders and elongated his spine, his eyes narrowing. "And if I don't?"

The man stepped closer. "Fuck with them and your most vivid imaginings won't be even a close to what I'll do to you."

"I don't know. I have a pretty good imagination," Sasuke said as he stepped closer to the man. They were now a mere foot apart and he could smell a rich cinnamon. It was subtle and strangely familiar. "And I don't take kindly to threats from strangers with a cheap suit and a bad haircut. Perhaps you should get your money back. Your stylist really fucked you over."

The man smiled and inched closer. Sasuke felt the man's hand in his hair before he comprehended the movement of his arm. The man grasped his hair and yanked it backwards so that Sasuke's chin pointed upwards, exposing his neck.

"It's no worse than yours," the man said. "Who did it for you? A child?"

With the speed of a snake, Sasuke struck. Aiming low, his hand went right between the man's legs, to his most vulnerable point, and he squeezed, his fingers wrapping around something smooth and hard. He frowned, his brows crinkling together. The man merely laughed.

"You think I wouldn't be smart enough to wear a cup?" The man grabbed Sasuke's wrist, twisted it so his arm bent, and pinned it to his own back, effectively bringing their chests together.

"Fuck off."

He felt the man's teeth glazing his exposed throat. "I'd rather fuck you."

Sasuke gasped and he was disgusted with himself when he felt his body react hopefully to the man's proposition. He struggled against the man's grip. "Go to hell."

"Already there."

"Who the fuck are you?"

The man nipped his ear and whispered darkly, "Kyuubi."

Sasuke's eyes widened and then he heard the gallery door open right before there was a pinch at the back of his neck and everything went black.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to red hair and jade eyes. He groaned and put his hand over his face. "You should dye your hair black."

"How're you feeling?" Gaara asked.

"Pissed off." He lowered his hand and looked around. He was lying on the bed in Temari's studio, the sun high in the sky. "Where's Temari?"

"I'm here." She appeared from behind a wall of blank canvases and sat on the bed next to him. "What happened? I walked into the gallery to find out if you were ready for breakfast and you were passed out on the floor."

"I met the Kyuubi."

"Who?" Temari asked.

Gaara frowned. "A mafia boss said to own this city. I thought he was a myth."

"Apparently not." Sasuke pushed himself to sit up.

"What did he want?"

"I don't know. He said that whether he was my friend or enemy was my decision. I think he was just introducing himself."

"This complicates things. I'm going to go call Itachi." Gaara pulled out his cellphone and left the room.

Temari grabbed his hand. "How'd you end up on the floor?"

"I'm not sure. I remember hearing you call my name and then nothing. Kyuubi must've knocked me out somehow."

"Do you need anything?"

"Coffee?"

"Sure." Temari kissed the side of his head and stood, heading for the door.

"With cinnamon."

"Huh?" She stopped and looked at him. "Cinnamon?"

"Yeah, coffee with cinnamon in it."

"Um, okay," Temari said, perplexed, and then left the room.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and looked out of the large window next to the bed. What did the Kyuubi want? Why did he smell of cinnamon, and more importantly, why was that smell familiar to him? But the question that had disturbed him the most was why had his body lustfully reacted to the Kyuubi? He was disgusted with himself. The man had been threatening him! He wanted to go spend the next several hours scrubbing himself raw in the shower. He felt dirty, wrong. He wanted to wash the whole experience away. He wanted to hide from it, to become Exotica. He wanted… he wanted to see Naruto.


	21. Chapter 18

**IMPORTANT AN, PLEASE READ:**

To those who are only commenting on wanting longer chapters,

I understand that you are enjoying the story enough to want more, but I ask two things of you. First, that instead of complaining to me about chapter length, wait until the end of the week & read all that I have posted that week instead. I naturally do not write "long chapters," but also sometimes there are specific reasons that a chapter cannot be particularly long. This week I have written just over ten pages for this story; perhaps reading at the end of the week instead of when the two chapters are posted will satisfy you better.

Secondly, I ask that you consider the connotation of how you phrase your complaint. Saying something like "please update soon!" conveys your desire for more, but it is also polite and positive. Saying "not long enough" conveys that you are unsatisfied (which I understand that you are), but also that what is written is not good enough. It's negative. Negative comments naturally will put the other person on the defensive. I am old enough, stubborn enough, & understanding enough to step out of my own feelings, consider what you're trying to convey, & continue to write despite my irritation. However, on this site most of us—if not all of us—are amateur writers, many of whom are less stubborn & younger than I. Comments such as yours may actually stop them from continuing, & you want to continue reading their stories, don't you?

Thank you for reading this,

-Counting with Straws

P.S. Enjoy & DFTBA

* * *

Naruto gently rotated his wrist as he stirred the seasoning into the pasta. The smell of rich spices and tender, roasted beef filled the kitchen. In the distance he could hear Mizuki playing with her puppy in the yard. Behind him Shikamaru sat at the table playing chess on his phone. Naruto knew his friend was worrying about why Temari had not called or replied to any of his texts in the past few days, but Shikamaru was not the type to moan about things, and Naruto did not know exactly what was going on between Temari and Sasuke, so he resolved to remain quiet for awhile longer. In spite of his worries for his friend, it was a calming afternoon after his meeting as Kyuubi with Sasuke.

The role of Kyuubi was not natural to him, nor had it been to his father or grandfather. The one time he had met his great-grandfather, the day he became the Kyuubi, he had angrily commented on how each succeeding generation was weakening the Kyuubi with softness. Perhaps that was true. Naruto hated being the Kyuubi and the only reason he was acting as Kyuubi now was because the city needed him. He was a necessary evil. What the Uchiha Corporation was doing was entirely legal and within their power, even though destroying hundreds of thousands of lives was unethical.

What bothered him the most, however, was not that he had to be the Kyuubi to stop the Uchiha Corporation. It was Sasuke. As one of the two heirs to Uchiha Corp, Sasuke should have a margin of power in what the company does, but Naruto was unsure of how far Sasuke's reach really was. When Naruto had worked in the factory he had spent years watching Sasuke follow his father and brother around the facility, inspecting everything with cold-hearted detachment. Sasuke had seemed so much like his father. But his experience with Exotica had changed that image. This past weekend Sasuke had seemed more like a boy lost in his father's control than a shrewd, uncaring businessman.

Naruto sighed and checked on the roast in the oven. He needed to learn more about Sasuke Uchiha. Despite their intense attraction for one another, they hardly knew each other. The problem, though, would be breaching the necessary topics to learn about Sasuke's hand in the city's destruction. If Sasuke was loyal to the company, he may be unwilling to discuss business matters.

"Hinata's calling again," Shikamaru announced as Naruto's phone began to chime, interrupting his thoughts.

"Let it go to voicemail," Naruto said as he returned to stirring the pasta.

"She's called three times in the past hour. What's up? Is this about the dog?"

"Not really, though I am still pissed about that."

"Because now that you've lost your job, you can't afford a dog?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah."

"What about the Kyuubi money? I'm positive those accounts are full."

Turning to face Shikamaru, Naruto leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know as well as I do that dirty money is easier to trace. I can't put Mizuki in that kind of danger. Right now Naruto Uzumaki is just your average working class citizen who pays his grandparents rent and has a kid. If I was tied to the Kyuubi…"

"We'd all be fucked."

"Basically."

"So what are you going to do?"

"My grandparents wanted to halt my rent payments, we agreed that I'd pay half for six months instead. My unemployment should cover that and food with a little left over for other things."

"Man I'm glad my college loans still basically pay for everything."

Naruto shook his head and smiled. "Take my advice, start saving up to pay those things off now."

"I probably will. So what's up with Hinata?"

"She wants to get back together," Naruto said with a groan.

"And you don't want to?"

"Things are just too complicated right now. I don't need her shit on top of everything."

"Everything being the Uchiha Plague?"

"And the fact that I slept with Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Ah?"

"Ah."

"You make it sound like this was inevitable."

"It was."

"Explain."

Shikamaru set down his cellular chess game and turned in his seat so he was facing Naruto. "I've known you were bisexual since seventh grade."

"How?!" Naruto had to keep his voice from turning into a shriek.

"While Hinata was desperately trying to get you to pay attention to her, you were always looking at guys. Even now you notice men more than you do women, and the women you do pay attention to tend to be less curvaceous. Hinata is the exception, but then again, you didn't pick her."

"If that was true I would have been with a guy by now. I've only been with women."

"All of them were your friends, Naruto, and you have the inability to tell your friends no."

Naruto sighed and looked out the window where he could see Mizuki digging a new hole in her private garden with the help of Minato. Much like the puppy, she flung the dirt haphazardly. Her grinning smile and childish laughter tugging at his heart. He loved his daughter with every fiber of his being, she was his everything and he would do anything to keep her safe. That was way the situation with Sasuke still bothered him when he removed it from the context of the Uchiha Plague. More then whether or not he was willing to accept his sexuality—for whatever it was worth, given that he not only drunkenly had sex with a man, but made out with him twice, sober—it was how it would affect Mizuki that worried him. He knew that she would accept her father with another man; Mizuki was the most open hearted and accepting child he had ever known, but the world is not always so kind.

Growing up Naruto had been aware of the reactions of traditionalists and strict religious fanatics towards homosexuality. It was hard not to be. While he knew he was strong enough to deal with people like them, how would his daughter handle it? As much as he wanted to, he would not be able to protect her every single time, especially if they were in the form of her peers. Children are often the cruelest of tormenters because they do not yet realize the affects they have on others.

Naruto sighed. Providing she could handle societal reactions, there was still the problem of letting her get close to someone who might leave. Sasuke was a good candidate for leaving. It had been so hard on Mizuki when Hinata left and Naruto did not even know where to begin as his daughter cried and cried and cried for her mother. How do you explain to your child that her mother tried to kill her because she was mentally ill and that is why she's gone? It had not been until last year that Hinata had begged to see her daughter and Naruto had nervously allowed it as long as someone was with them at all times. Even now Naruto still worried, knowing that if Hinata left again it would devastate Mizuki. How could he put her at risk of such pain with a stranger?

"Naruto."

"Hm?" He blinked, mentally shaking his head clear, and looked at Shikamaru who was holding up his cellphone.

"You deserve happiness too." Shikamaru set the phone in Naruto's hand. "I'll finish up making dinner."

"Huh?" Naruto looked down at his cellphone. It was on. "Hello?"

"Um, hey, it's Sasuke."

The deep rumble of Sasuke's voice scent pleasant shivers down his spine. Naruto blushed. Stepping out of the kitchen, he made his way upstairs as he replied, "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I talked to Temari, we're good now. So, I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner."

Naruto tripped on the top step, his face meeting the wood floor just before the phone clattered and skitter across it.

"Everything okay up there?" Shikamaru called.

"Yeah! Just…yeah!" Rubbing his bruised cheek, Naruto crawled across the floor and retrieved the phone. "Sorry about that. I, um, got run over by Mizzy's monstrous dog!"

"You have a dog?"

"Yeah, it's massive."

"I didn't see it last weekend." There was a questioning note in Sasuke's voice.

"It was with her."

"Oh. So about dinner tonight?"

This time Naruto was thankful he was already sitting on the floor as his heart kicked into overdrive and his stomach had a knotted, giddy feeling as if it was waiting to jump into action. "Tonight?"

"Yeah. I know you wanted to just be friends and all, but…" Sasuke hesitated for a second and then lowered his tone. "I want to go to dinner."

"I can't. I-"

"Oh, that's fine," Sasuke interrupted. "It was sudden. I understand. We can just do the friend thing."

"No! That's not it. I've just nearly finished cooking; Mizuki and I eat dinner at four thirty. But, um…" Naruto took a deep breath. This was the perfect opportunity to get to know Sasuke better and find out his part in the Uchiha Corporation. But also, he had to admit, something he wanted as Naruto, completely removed from the Kyuubi. "Mizuki goes to bed at seven. You can come over at eight for dessert, if you'd like."

There was a pause, and then Sasuke said, "See you then."

Naruto smiled. "See you then."


	22. Chapter 19

For once, I have a disclaimer! The first words that Naruto says are from "Arthur Mango" by Mike Hacklett! Also, "adwenture" is purposefully spelled that way. It's how it is in the book.

DFTBA & Enjoy

* * *

"'The holiday could wait,'" Naruto read, "'it would still be something to look forward to, and in the meantime Melanie realised that she was rather looking forward to her next adwenture.'"

Closing the small book, Naruto gently placed it on the bedside table and looked at his sleeping daughter. She was snuggled up to Minato with her face buried in the back of his neck and her tiny hands clutching a small, blue crystal necklace—a sort of family heirloom—that he gave her every night with the promise that he'd be there in the morning to get it back. He smiled. She was so precious to him, he didn't have the words to describe it to anyone. He probably never would. How do you describe a parent's love to someone who has never been a parent? She was his world, the only one that mattered.

Naruto kissed her head and stood. He looked at her a moment longer before turning on her nightlight and stepping out of the room. Checking the time, he guessed he had about fifteen minutes before Sasuke showed up. He seemed like the punctual type—something Naruto still had trouble with and Mizuki appeared to have inherited from him. Like usual, her seven o'clock bedtime had turned into seven fifteen and would have become seven thirty if Shikamaru hadn't of reminded him of the necessity of getting Mizuki to bed. He chuckled. She had pleaded so stubbornly to stay up longer. Only the promise of finishing Mike Hacklett's "Arthur Mango" tonight had convinced her to crawl into bed. Of course she had fallen asleep within minutes and missed the ending, but that was all right. She would have him start from the beginning tomorrow—again.

Walking into the kitchen, Naruto went to the fridge and pulled out one of the two piecrusts he had bought, and then a box of vanilla pudding from the cupboard. He would save the chocolate one for Mizuki tomorrow after she got home from picking fresh strawberries with Granny Tsunade. A few minutes later he had the pudding pie made and slipped it into the oven right before there was a knock on the front door.

"Oh, shit! He's here," Naruto mumbled to himself. Panicked, he gave the kitchen a once over, determined it a hopeless effort, and then picked up a pan. Looking into it, he attempted to fix his hair—also hopeless. There was another knock. Naruto tossed the pan aside and went to answer the door. With one last tug at his clothes to straighten them, he opened the door.

Sasuke stood on the other side in paint-covered jeans and a university hoodie, holding a large of white zinfandel wine. He lifted the jug slightly. "Thought I should refill your stocks from last weekend."

"Thanks." Naruto stepped aside to let him in. "Do you have paint in your ear?"

Touching his ear, Sasuke chagrined. "Temari and I had a paint war after we took down her gallery work."

Naruto grinned and closed the door. "A paint war?"

"Yeah. Apparently it was to inspire her. I don't quiet get it myself."

"Who won?"

"Can you really win those things?"

"Suppose not."

Naruto took the jug from Sasuke and led him into the kitchen, which was covered in flour and sugar. Pots and pans were everywhere and the table was turned on its side.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who had a war."

"Mizuki wanted to bake a cake all on her own," Naruto explained as he set the jug on the counter. "Shall we have a glass? I'm baking a pie."

"Sure. Want a hand cleaning up?"

Opening the wine, Naruto frowned. "Oh, no, I couldn't ask-"

"Toss me a rag," Sasuke interrupted.

Naruto looked over at him. He was standing near the table with only his thumbs tucked into his pockets, softly smiling. Naruto bit his bottom lip and looked down. It wasn't proper to have a guest help you clean. Granny would scold him if she ever knew, but the kitchen really was a disaster. Leaving it might attract bugs. But asking for help? Sasuke was a stranger. He was an Uchiha! Uchiha's didn't clean, they had a whole platoon of maids, his mother had been one of them. No. He couldn't let- A hand covered his and Naruto looked up. Sasuke was standing next to him. His dark eyes were endless, like the night sky of a new moon.

"Hand me a rag." Sasuke's voice was a soft whisper, but it still held a steel core. His authoritarian nature was unmistakable. It was comforting, not having to be the leader for once. Naruto opened a drawer and handed Sasuke a rag.

For the next two hours they cleaned and sipped wine. The kitchen was filled with the fresh smell of lavender cleaner and the sound of laughter as they told each other more stories of their lives. When they were finished cleaning they sat at the table and ate pie, finishing off their third glass of wine each.

Naruto had never felt so comfortable with another person, not even Hinata. There was no pressure with Sasuke. He didn't have to be Sasuke's caretaker or protector. Sasuke could take care of himself. Minus the whole Kyuubi business, things were so much easier with Sasuke than they had ever been with anyone else.

"I should get going," Sasuke said as he set his empty wine glass down.

"Stay," Naruto blurted out, surprising both of them. "Stay the night."

"But what about your daughter?"

"You can slip out before she gets up."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment as he looked down at the empty pie pan. "I'm covered in paint and kitchen cleaner. I'll have to shower."

Naruto smiled. "Me too."

"Where's your bathroom?" Sasuke licked his lips.

"Other side of the living room." Naruto stood and took their things to the sink. "I just need to check on Mizuki and I'll meet you there?"

Sasuke followed him and wrapped his arms around Naruto's hips. He kissed Naruto's throat. "I'll get this. You check on your kid."

"Okay, um, thanks." Blushing, Naruto pulled from Sasuke and headed upstairs. He quietly cracked her door open and Minato scampered out. Shit! He had forgotten the puppy. Closing the door, he followed Minato downstairs and to the backdoor in the kitchen.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the sound of scampering feet and raised an eyebrow. "That's your massive, monstrous dog?"

"Shut up," Naruto said as he let the puppy into the back yard.

"It's terrifying." Sasuke chuckled.

"You've no idea."

"When'd you get it?"

"Hinata decided to get it for Mizuki on their camping trip."

Turning around, Sasuke leaned against the counter and dried his hands on a dishtowel. "You don't sound pleased."

"Lost my job last week. I can't really afford a dog, especially one who still needs shots and to get fixed."

"Maybe I can pull a few strings and get you something. Do you mind factory work?"

"Who do you think laid me off?"

Sasuke frowned. "Oh. I heard that father laid off a few people. I'm sorry, Naruto."

"A few?" Naruto's brows rose. "He's laid off hundreds."

"Hundreds?!"

"Yeah. Most of the houses in this neighbourhood have at least one person unemployed because the Uchiha lay offs."

"Shit." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

"You honestly didn't know about any of this?"

"No. My father and brother handle most of the business. I'm mostly a pawn that looks good. But don't worry, Itachi and I are going to fix this."

"You are?"

"Yes. Don't tell anyone, but Itachi and I are going to buy the company out from under father."

"When?" Naruto asked as he let the puppy in and then bent to checked his paws for mud.

"As soon as we manage to get the funds to do it all at once. Doing it in small portions is too risky, he might catch on."

"You should speak to the Kyuubi."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You know of the Kyuubi?"

"You can't grow up in these parts and not know."

"How do I contact him?"

Naruto took a deep breath and picked up Minato. He wanted to say that he already had. Instead he merely said, "I'll let him know."

"You know him?"

Naruto laughed. "No one knows the Kyuubi. I just know how to contact him."

"How?"

"Back alleys and such." Naruto shrugged. "Still feel like that shower?"

"Um, yeah."

"Good. I'll go put this monster back and meet you in there," Naruto said and then left the kitchen.

* * *

Naruto lay on his back and stared unseeingly at the ceiling. Beside him Sasuke snored lightly, his head nuzzled on Naruto's shoulder. It had been one hell of a night. Not only did he find out that Sasuke was innocent of the lay offs, but—if Itachi Uchiha was to be trusted—there was an easy way to solve this whole disaster. Even his personal life was going well. He still wasn't ready or certain that Sasuke should be involved in Mizuki's life, this was still too new for that kind of decision, but he was more sure of his interest in men. It was natural and felt right.

The shower had been wonderful, better than the proper sex he had with women. They hadn't gone passed oral, and that hadn't happened until they just couldn't stand it anymore and desperately needed release. Sasuke had allowed him to explore the male anatomy from the other side. It had been thrilling and instantly arousing. He had touched and tasted Sasuke to his heart's desire. But even so, the feeling of Sasuke on him or in his mouth had nothing compared to the feeling of Sasuke pressed against him, chest to chest, lips moving against each other.

After their shower they had moved to the living room and sat on the couch, talking and occasionally kissing. He could easily become addicted to Sasuke's kisses—powerful and hard, but not overtly aggressive or dominating. There was an equality to it, a shared leadership that Naruto hadn't experienced with anyone else.

He looked over at the sleeping man beside him. He liked this, having Sasuke in his bed, and probably more than he should. He had to remember to be careful, to tread lightly, because he wasn't just risking his own heart. Mizuki needed a female in her life, a mother figure, and there was no promise that Granny Tsunade would live that long. Sasuke could never be a mother and talk about women's things from the perspective of one. Neither could he. Hinata, on the other hand, could, if he gave her the chance. But maybe, just maybe, Sasuke could give Mizuki something else, something better.


	23. Chapter 20

AN: I know it's short, don't complain. Just be happy I posted anything at all this week. It's been a mess: death, sickness, car troubles, &c. But I wanted to get something up for everyone because you all are a blessing. Should have things back to normal next week.

Enjoy & DFTBA

* * *

Glass shattered. Sasuke jumped out of bed, alert. He looked around. The room, dimly lit by the early morning sun, was a mess. Naruto's room. Sasuke frowned, where was Naruto? Someone started crying. He rushed out of the bedroom, following the crying sound. Going downstairs, he turned left, went through the living room, and stopped at the archway into the kitchen.

A little girl with a long, messy black braid sat on the floor, clutching her hand, sobbing. Before her was the remnants of a broken, crystal bowl. The puppy, Minato, was beside her. Naruto wasn't here either. Panicked, instinct took over and he went to the child. Careful not to step on any of the shards with his bare feet, Sasuke crouched down next to her.

"Let me see," he said softly as he touched her hand. She opened it, revealing a large piece of crystal imbedded in her tiny palm. "Shit."

"Daddy's breakfast is ruined!" she whaled.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Double shit."

The girl cried harder.

"Um, shit, kid? What's your name? Nimzuko?"

"MIZZ-ZOO-KEE!" she said between large, gasping sobs.

"Mizuki, right. Shit. I gotta take care of your hand, okay?"

"Buh! Buh! Daddy's breakfast!"

"We'll sort that out later, okay? Just, shit, quit crying kid. You're freaking me out."

Mizuki nodded and attempted to wipe her tears away, but only succeeded in smearing blood across her cheek.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he repeated in a panicked mantra. Where was Naruto?

Picking Mizuki and Minato up, Sasuke carried them into the bathroom just off of the other side of the living room. He set the puppy on the closed toilet seat and the girl on the sink. She had stopped crying and focused on calming her shuttered breaths while Sasuke searched for a pair of tweezers so he could remove the crystal. Had the tears really been for the broken bowl and not for the cut hand? Sasuke frowned. What an odd child.

Giving up on finding the tweezers or, really, anything for first aid—he'd scold Naruto on that later—Sasuke turned back to Mizuki and inspected her bleeding hand again. He would have to take it out by hand. He wasn't particularly good with medical stuff. Repeating his mantra under his breath, Sasuke carefully gave the piece of crystal a little tug. It came free easily and her hand pooled with fresh blood.

"Shitshitshit!" Sasuke rushed about the bathroom, tossing useless objects aside. "Where are the fucking bandages!? Fucking Naruto! Where's your fucking brain? Got a kid and no fucking bandages! Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

"Daddy used them up last month," Mizuki said quite calmly as she placed her hand under the warm tap to wash it out. "And you shouldn't swear so much. I'm only six and you're not hurt. Daddy says it's only okay to swear when you're hurt."

Sasuke could merely stare at her. Minato whined.

"Mizzy?" a woman called from another room.

"I'm in here, granny, " Mizuki replied. "I'm hurt. I need a bandage."

A busty woman in a fluffy, green robe entered the bathroom. She glared at Sasuke. "Give me your shirt."

"Shit. Good idea," Sasuke said and pulled his shirt off. The woman moved to take it from him, but he pushed her out of the way and went to Mizuki. He ripped the shirt, it was Naruto's anyways, and then wrapped the girl's hand with it.

"Can kid's have pain killers?" he asked. He was calming down now that her hand was bandaged. "Actually, we should probably take you to the hospital, huh? Might need stitches."

"Daddy usually calls Auntie Sakura," Mizuki said and then raised her arms. "I'll go get the phone."

When Sasuke didn't move to help her down, the woman nudged him aside and did so. She waited for Mizuki and Minato to leave the bathroom before she turned to Sasuke and glared at him. "Who are you?"

"Sasuke." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You?"

"Tsunade."

"How'd you get in here?"

"My house is connected to my grandson's through a shared door. Why are you here?"

"I was invited. Where's Naruto?"

"Out."

One of Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "He left in the middle of the night? Why?"

She squared her shoulders, making herself appear taller. "None of your business."

"Oh, so intimidating. You can go back out the way you came in. I got this covered." He pushed passed Tsunade and left the bathroom.

He turned to head upstairs when he saw the bright flash of light on his left. His eyes closed protectively for a second. Glass shattered. Sasuke raised his hand defensively and bowed his head as he felt the shards enter is skin. His side burned with pain. Then he felt the heat. He opened his eyes. The living room was ablaze. Mizuki screamed.


	24. Chapter 21

AN: I know it's short, but if we're all really lucky I'll manage to get the next chapter finished by tomorrow! I'm going to go make some almond poppy seed muffins, 'cause I'm hungry & then get right on it.

Enjoy & DFTBA

* * *

AN HOUR EARLIER

A thunderstorm loomed on the horizon, threatening to rain upon the city in a torrent of monstrous thunderclaps and flashes of light that tore through the sky like sinister wounds. The Kyuubi pulled his true into the parking lot of _The Devil's Playground: Pub and Grill_, praying that he would get home before anyone woke. He had received the call half an hour ago from Shino: Kiba, completely intoxicated, was telling everyone that the Kyuubi was the Uchiha's whore. The pub was in an uproar and it was taking the Kyuubi's men everything in their power to keep anyone from leaving and spreading the lie. Kyuubi sighed. He should have never of allowed Sasuke to come over.

"It's going to be alright, Naruto," Jiraiya said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"I know," Kyuubi said as he stared emotionlessly out of the window and turned the truck off. "Because I'm not going to see Sasuke again."

"Naru-"

"Call Kakashi," he interrupted. "I want the police ready in case this goes sour."

"Naruto!" Jiraiya said more sternly.

"I gave you an order, grandfather. Follow it," Kyuubi snapped.

Jiraiya sighed as the Kyuubi got out of the truck and slammed the door shut. As former Kyuubi, he knew it was sound judgment, but as a grandfather he couldn't agree less. His grandson deserved happiness, and if he could find it in the arms of another man, so be it. If that man so happened to be Sasuke Uchiha, well, he just hoped this wouldn't end like _Romeo and Juliet_. Jiraiya pulled out his cellphone and called Kakashi.

The Kyuubi approached Sai and Shikamaru, who stood outside the pub's entrance. Both wore grim faces. Shikamaru was still in his pajamas, but Sai, as usual, looked as pristine as ever.

"What's the situation?" Kyuubi asked.

"Two people have been taken to the hospital," Sai said. "Choji, Shino, Lee, and Ino are trying to keep everyone calm."

"And Kiba?"

"Neji and Tenten have him in the cellar. Neji's interrogating."

"Good. No one interrogates like Neji does. He'll spill. Anyone carrying?"

"We commandeered a few knives in the initial scuffle, but they're too hostile to properly search."

The Kyuubi nodded and thought for a moment. "Hinata?"

"Not here," Shikamaru said. "I was going to call Sakura and see if she could check in on her."

Sai went to speak, but the Kyuubi raised his hand and silenced him.

Kyuubi shook his head. "No. Sakura went Straight. We have no right to ask anything of her. You'll go, Sai, and once you're certain Hinata's fine, go to my house. I don't have a good feeling about any of this."

"I should be here," Sai argued. "Send Shikamaru."

"No. Mizuki's far too young to be Kyuubi. If something happens to me, you're next in line. You know that."

"Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Maybe not today, but eventually something will happen. There are those outside the mafia that know that the Uzumaki name is tied to the Kyuubi. My parents' murders were proof of that. Go check on Hinata and then protect my daughter."

Frowning, Sai nodded and left.

"So, what's the plan?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're the strategist. I'm just winging it," Kyuubi said and then sighed. "C'mon, let's get this settled quickly. Mizuki hates thunderstorms."

Jiraiya joined the two men as they entered the pub. There was an immediate uproar at the sight of the Kyuubi's red hair. Angry death threats filled the air. The mob surged forward. Shikamaru moved to guard the Kyuubi. The others tried vainly to push the mob back. A man grabbed the Kyuubi and tried to yank him into the mob. Kyuubi snarled. He picked the man up and threw him into the mob, knocking several people over and breaking a table.

"QUIET!" the Kyuubi roared.

A tense silence went through the crowed. Kyuubi glared at them, knowing that with one wrong move they would swarm. The mob outnumbered his men at least five to one. With an air of arrogant confidence he did not feel, Kyuubi moved to the bar where he could be seen by everyone. Jiraiya moved to cover the door, and Shikamaru kept an appropriate distance from the Kyuubi—close enough to guard him, but far enough away to make it seem like the Kyuubi didn't need protection.

"Kiba Inuzuka's words are lies," the Kyuubi said. His powerful voice reverberated off of every corner of the pub. "He is no more than a jealous fool and you should not heed him. I gave you my word that I would fix the Uchiha Plague and that is exactly what I am doing."

The crowd began to settle, they still trusted the Kyuubi. But as always, alcohol breeds nimrodic courage, and one man shouted out, "Kiba had proof! I saw the pictures!"

The flames of anger flared. The mob surged forward again. The Kyuubi's men tried to push back, but they were outnumbered. A shot rang out. Naruto felt blood.


	25. Chapter 22

AN: Happy (early) Mother's Day, mothers! You're all wonderful, beautiful people. Bless you.

* * *

Sasuke bolted upstairs. He could hear people yelling outside. Mizuki was screaming. The fire was upstairs as well as downstairs. Broken glass crunched under his feet. It was so hot. He was getting dizzy.

"Mizuki!" he called, opening her bedroom door. It was empty. One of her windows shattered as a flaming projectile clattered to the floor, alighting the room. "Shit. Mizuki!"

"Help!" she screamed.

Sasuke's heart hitched. He could hear the utter terror in her voice. He turned and ran into Naruto's room. The door handle burned him. He flinched away. This was the only other room upstairs; she had to be in there. Sasuke swore. He took several steps backward, and then surge forward, ramming his shoulder into the door. It slammed open. He nearly ran into the flames.

"I'm stuck!" Mizuki was in the far corner of the room, clinging desperately to a barking Minato. The fire was all around her, hungrily consuming the floor as it worked its way toward her. The window next to her was shattered.

Thinking quickly, Sasuke ran into the en suite bathroom. He turned the water on high and grasped the shower hoes. It just barely managed to reach the bathroom door, but luckily the jet of water was strong enough to make it to the fire.

"Hold on. I'm going to get you out of there," he shouted over the roar of the fire and the yelling outside.

The minutes ticked by. Mizuki cried harder. The fire wasn't going down quickly enough. Sasuke swore before turning the hose on himself. Drenched, he tossed it aside and leapt through the flames. The heat licked at his skin, sizzling against his wet skin. Snatching up Mizuki and the puppy, Sasuke leaped out of the broken window. He slid down the roof of the living room's bay window and landed on his feet. Pain rippled through his legs and he crumpled to the ground, releasing Mizuki and Minato.

"It's him!" "Cocksucker!" "Get him!" "Uchiha!" "It's him!" "Whore!" "Make him pay!" "Uchiha!" "Faggot!" "Get him!" "Bastard!" "Kill him!" "Cocksucking bastard!" "Get him!" "Pussy fag!" "Make him pay for what he's done!" "Get the faggot Uchiha!" "Kill him!" "Kill him!"

Sasuke looked up. Before him was a swarm of hate-filled eyes. They were the eyes of his swim mates in high school as they beat and defiled his boyfriend. Blood, there was so much blood. These eyes were cold and spoke of death.

"Mizuki!" he screamed, "RUN!"

* * *

Shikamaru lay on the floor before the Kyuubi. A pool of blood spreading out around him like broken angel wings, his eyes staring unseeingly to the sky. Kyuubi roared. With red eyes flaring, he pushed forward, grabbed the gunner's wrist and snapped it back. The man screamed in agony. The Kyuubi grabbed his upper arm and snapped his elbow joint. With each new break, each new scream, the mob fell more into silence. The Kyuubi dropped the man, still alive, to the floor and put his foot on the man's throat. He looked at Ino.

"Check him," the Kyuubi growled.

Ino rushed to Shikamaru's side. Choji followed suit, placing his hands over the two gunshot wounds. She put her fingers to Shikamaru's throat. Everyone was silent. Everyone held their breath. A second passed, then two, three, four…

Naruto watched as tears filled Ino's eyes and then poured, unchecked, down her pale cheeks. Choji pulled her into his arms, his blood soaked hands clinging to her shirt. Ino sobbed. Naruto roared. He raised his foot and then slammed it down.


End file.
